My Weird Roommate
by The Silver Souls
Summary: College AU. What happens when a two girls from different backgrounds are obligated to be roommates? Lexa comes from a strict family while Clarke's is open-minded and free-spirited. Clexa. Eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't believe the administration wouldn't arrange this." Octavia Blake was pouting. All she ever wanted was to share her dorm room with her best friend, Clarke Griffin, yet they were stuck being in different room and with strangers. It was their first day on the campus and they just moved in an hour ago.

"This sucks. I really hope my roommate isn't some kind of freak or something." The blonde said, laying on her best friend's bed. "I guess we'll have to wait until next year to finally have our dorm room."

"You sure they can't do anything?" She asked for the fourth time.

"Yeah, but they told me everything was already settled and they couldn't do anything…"

"I'm so fucking pissed." The brunette replied. "Jasper and Monty are sharing their dorm. Bell and Finn too… come on, even Monroe and Harper!"

"I know." Clarke sighed. "At least we're living in the same floor."

"But we're not in the same room – I will never be happy."

"I know I am your source of happiness, but we'll have to live separately, now."

"You crushed my dream of waking every morning with the sounds of you snoring." Octavia said, laying at her side.

"Yeah, that totally sucks. My soring is the cutest thing in the world."

Her best friend chuckled and asked: "So, what about your roommate? Did you met her?"

"No, not yet. The administration told me she was settling in around three o'clock." Clarke smiled and there was a silence between the two young college students. "I know this will sound weird, but this might actually be good for our friendship. I mean, being in different rooms."

"May I ask you how?" Octavia said, glaring at her, trying to figure out if she needed to be offended by what her best friend was saying.

"Well, the first year of the Health Sciences is known to be one of the hardest – and you're studying Social Psychology." She took a brief pause. "We don't have the same routine and I know you procrastinate a lot, which normally leads me to do it too. I'll have time to concentrate in my studies."

"But, what if your roommate is like, Satan's minion and party every day, every night and don't give a fuck about you and Health Sciences?"

"I'd be fucked." Clarke replied with a serious look.

* * *

Octavia and Clarke unpacked Octavia's stuff and then went to the cafeteria to have a meal. They met their group – Jasper, Monty, Finn, Bellamy, Miller, Harper, Monroe, Wick and Wells. They were all eating pizza so the two best friends joined them. They had a great time, talking about their orientation day and everything. Clarke finally left them around 8 P.M so she could take a shower, watch some TV shows on Netflix and go to bed. She had a class the next morning and she wanted to have a good night of sleep.

She opened her dorm room's door and almost jumped ten feet of the ground when she saw a girl sitting on her bed, looking at her laptop. She saw the girl looking at her and the blonde finally spoke.

"Sorry, uh… I forgot you'd probably be there by now." She entered her room and dropped her bag on the bed, then she cleared her throat. "My name's Clarke. You should be Alexandria?"

"That would be me. But please, just call me Lexa." She replied, still looking at her laptop. Clarke immediately knew she wouldn't be the kind of girl to party all day and all night, so she really was relieved.

And the girl was really cute, with her long curly chestnut hair, her pretty green eyes and glasses – Clarke always had a thing for girls with glasses. "Lexa, good." She said. She took her pyjama out and continued. "I'm going to shower and then I'll go to sleep."

The girl nodded and that was pretty much all their interaction for the rest of the day. Clarke thought she wouldn't force any conversation, because this could be a bad start for them. She knew she will have to stay with this girl for the year. She just met her, so she didn't want to scare Lexa – after all, they were just strangers for each other, not more, yet they will have to live, eat, sleep together. Clarke had all the reasons in the world to be nervous. What if they didn't get along?

The next morning, Clarke woke up to the alarm she set off the last night – she told Lexa she had to get up early, but her roommate wasn't even in her room when Clarke opened an eye. She could have had a class or something and didn't tell her.

The blonde looked at her phone to see three messages from Octavia. They made her smile.

**OCTAVIA (6:40) –** Hey nerd, good morning. I met my roommate, she's awesome!

**OCTAVIA (6:41) –** I will introduce her to you, she's kinda cute, totally your style

**OCTAVIA (7:02) –** OMG, this is too early for me, I should have taken evening classes

Clarke get out of bed and decided to answer her.

**CLARKE (7:23) –** I can't say much about mine

**CLARKE (7:25) –** She doesn't talk much and she's already out

**OCTAVIA (7:27) –** Next question will be a matter of life or death

**OCTAVIA (7:29) –** She cute?

Clarke smiled again. Lexa was a really good looking girl, but Octavia didn't need details about it. The blonde started preparing herself for her morning class at 8 A.M. and texted her best friend a few minutes later.

**CLARKE (7:42) –** Yeah, she is

**CLARKE (7:43) –** She doesn't look like a party girl, which is good

**CLARKE (7:47) –** But she doesn't look like a social person too

**OCTAVIA (7:53) –** U should give her time

**OCTAVIA (7:55) –** Heading to first class. We eat together after?

**CLARKE (7:58) –** Sounds like a plan, I'll text the group later. Have fun

**OCTAVIA (7:59) –** School is horrible not fun, C.

Clarke entered just in time for her anatomy class. Since there was no place to sit in the front, the blonde had no choice and sat in the back of the classroom. They were a group of less than 20 students, which was normal because almost nobody has the guts to take this crucial class in their first semester.

The professor introduced himself. He was only a lecturer and, since he had killer grades when he did the course, the college offered him a job and here he was. He was just a few years older than Clarke, but she knew he was probably younger than the other students. After all, there was a woman surely in her 40's. The professor's name was Matthew Jackson, but he asked to be called only Mr. Jackson in his class for politeness and formality.

The moment they started to see the content of the course, Clarke knew it was going to be harder than she expected. Everything seemed to be complicated and they will have to do a lot of assignments, projects and exams. The blonde got out of her classroom with the feeling she'll spend her entire semester into her books, studying for this one particular class.

"So, can you tell me all the bones in the human body?" Octavia was grinning and eating some fries, sitting in front of her in the cafeteria.

"Uh, maybe in the end of the semester." The blonde replied.

"There's this really hot girl in my Computer Programming class." Jasper started, looking at their group. "I borrowed her book."

"Wow, this is really huge Jasper." Monty said, giving a quick tap in his best friend's arm. "You really are a Don Juan."

"Shut up, she smiled at me and we talked. Her name is Maya."

"Wait, there's a girl in Computer Programming?" Octavia frowned. "This is like… the nerdiest class ever. Why would a girl take it?"

"Uh, thanks O." Replied Jasper. "Maybe she knew she'll be in a class full of beautiful young men."

"Or, maybe she just wants to have extra credits, like I do with my art class." Continued Clarke with a smile. She was taking it because she loved drawing and, if she feels like Health Sciences was really not her thing, she could just switch for the Art program. She knew her mother, Abby, would disapprove, but it was her choice's to make and if she wanted to spend her life like a hungry artist, nobody could change her mind. Clarke was a really stubborn young girl and everyone knew that.

* * *

Her day had passed quickly and it was already 7 P.M. when she got back to her dorm room. As expected, her roommate was in her bed, looking at her laptop. She didn't even lay an eye on her. She was definitely not a social person and Clarke will have a hard time dealing with that – she wanted to know everybody and she really liked to talk to others.

"Hey." Clarke said, sitting on her bed, then lying on it. She was already exhausted, yet she had a lot of studies to do. She promised herself that she wouldn't procrastinate in college, because this is how she will not survive her semester.

The blonde wasn't expecting her roommate to answer her, she just wanted to let her know she was in the room. "Hey," It was not much, but she kept talking. "How was classes?"

Clarke glanced at her and smiled a little. She was making effort to talk to her. "Not bad, you?"

"Fine."

And that was pretty much it, but it was almost better than the day before, because she was the one asking her a question. Clarke was still relieved her roommate wasn't talking much: it was good to study in a room where there was no music, no Octavia to distract her. It really felt good to put all of her attention into what she had to do.

Three hours later, Lexa had moved a bit of her bed. She took a shower and got back to her laptop, without saying much. It was hard for Clarke – she would have asked her how old she was, what was she studying, where she's coming from, etc. But whatever, there was really no rush to ask her everything the second day they were spending in the same dorm room, she'll have the entire semester to get to know her.

Clarke was almost on the edge of slamming her MacBook on her head, because she really was exhausted of trying to figure out what she didn't understand of her last Anatomy class. Lexa spoke again and it took the blonde out of her misery.

"I'm going to bed. You should sleep, it's late."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight." She said, after turning off her bedside lamp.

It was late, indeed. She took all her book to put in on her desk and did her usual routine before sleep, trying to not make too much noise in case she wakes up her roommate. When she finally got under her blanket and lay her head on her pillow, her eyes immediately closed.

* * *

It was finally Friday and Clarke was in her room with Lexa. The blonde wasn't really surprised her roommate had nothing planned for the night – she told her she really was concentrated in her studies and nothing should distract her, because her parents will stop paying for her education. Her parents seemed really strict about it. On the other hand, Clarke's mother have always been open-minded and free-spirited. Of course, she wanted her daughter to have good grades and follow her path, but they always get along on everything. She wasn't mad at Clarke when she told her she was into girls, only slightly deceived but still happy for her.

Clarke was watching the new episodes of Game of Thrones in her bed and felt her cellphone buzzing in her pants. Of course, she had an idea of who might be texting her a Friday night at this hour. Her best friend. Who else?

**OCTAVIA (21:53) –** PRINCESS GRIFFIN

**OCTAVIA (21:53) –** YOU MUST COME WITH ME TONIGHT

**CLARKE (21:55) –** first, don't call me that. Second, what are you talking about?

**OCTAVIA (21:57) –** HUGE PARTY

**OCTAVIA (21:59) –** A HOT BOY INVITED ME

**OCTAVIA (21:59) –** SO YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME PLEASE

**CLARKE (22:00) –** but I'm watching game of thrones

**CLARKE (22:01) –** and I've got nothing to wear

**OCTAVIA (22:02) –** you've got no choice, I'm already there.

Clarke heard someone knocking at the door and muttered "You're kidding…" She stood up and opened the door to see Octavia. She was really good looking: she was wearing black skinny jeans and a white top. The brunette was grinning and entered the room without asking for permission – even though she didn't needed it, because she knew her best friend would have let her in anyway.

"Come on Griffin! Everyone will be there, you have to come with me!" She looked at Lexa, who was on her bed. It was the first time she was meeting Clarke's roommate, since every time she had been in her best friend's dorm room, the girl was in class or somewhere else. "Hi, mysterious roommate, I'm blondie's best friend!"

Lexa looked at Octavia with her usual serious smile and she nodded. "I'm Lexa." And she looked down at her laptop to continue whatever she was doing.

Octavia raised a brow and got her attention into Clarke again. She opened her drawer to take out a cute top and then jeans. "Put this on."

"You don't even know if I can get out, Octavia." Clarke replied, taking the clothes into her hands. She knew the brunette was as stubborn as her. "I've got homework to do."

"You can't use that excuse with me, princess." She pushed the blonde to the bathroom and closed the door. "Take a break, have fun, get under a pretty girl to get over your ex-girlfriend -"

"Could you please shut up?!" She replied, opening the door. "And I'm over her already."

"Prove it then." Octavia said, daring her.

"Then you shall prove it somewhere else than here." Lexa added, staring at Clarke.

The blonde blushed because she wasn't expecting her roommate to get into the conversation – which was telling Clarke that she's probably hear about the 'ex-girlfriend' part. She would have love to keep her gayness for herself, now Lexa could think she's some sort of pervert who wants to spy on her in bed or in the shower and things could get weird between them. Well, weirder. It's not like they knew much about each other.

"Don't worry, I'm not proving anything to anyone tonight. I will also not interrupt your sleep if we leave the party too late; I'll crash at Octavia's." She smiled at Lexa and the girl nodded.

"Good." Was her only reply.

The two best friends got out of Clarke's dorm room. As soon as they were far enough, Octavia didn't mind making a comment about the blonde's roommate. "Why didn't you tell me she was hot as fuck?!"

"She's my roommate, even though she's good looking. She lacks social skills, we almost never talk to each other." Clarke simply replied to her best friend.

"Oh, talking about roommate, mine's coming tonight so you'll finally meet her!"

* * *

"This is my roommate, Raven. And this is Clarke, my best friend." Octavia said, letting the two girls shaking hands.

Octavia was totally true: Raven was really cute. Her best friend said she started seeing Finn, but that she could easily kidnap him so the way would be free for the blonde. No, it wasn't her thing to get between people.

"Nice to meet you," Clarke added. "I've heard you're studying Mechanical Engineering!"

"Oh yeah, it's totally awesome! It's my second year actually." The blonde heard about that too. Octavia really liked to talk about her friend's life sometimes. Clarke smiled and took a sip of her drink.

The place was owned by a guy named Lincoln – the one who invited Octavia. It was crowded and she wasn't sure to feel in her element with everyone around. She saw Jasper talking into a girl's ear, who she assumed was Maya, the hot girl from one of his class. Monty was in an active conversation with Miller, Harper and Monroe were dancing amongst other people. Raven left her to be with Finn and Wells. Octavia disappeared and Clarke was left alone until Bellamy saw her wandering around, trying to find something to do.

"Hey princess." He said with a grin, leaning to give her a hug. Bellamy was Octavia's older brother and he was really, really sweet. Her best friend told her he once had a thing for her, but Clarke outed herself as gay and crushed the boy's hope. "Where's O.?"

"Uh… she dragged me here and then left me, I have absolutely no idea." She answered. It was good someone finally talked to her, she was feeling a bit like an outsider. She never really liked parties at someone's place, especially if she doesn't know half of the people there. "She must be with Lincoln."

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah, the guy that owns the place, she told me he invited us and I think she has a crush on him." Clarke knew her best friend could kill her if she hears that she told Bellamy. He was really protective towards his sister.

The night turned out to be fun – she finally met Lincoln and one of her sister, Anya. They were in their parent's house and they were gone to see some family in another state. Clarke didn't drink that much and was able to get to her dorm room safely. The only thing was that she had to drag her best friend from Lincoln's house and it wasn't an easy thing to do – she was fighting and complaining all along that she could walk on her own, which was everything but true. She knew her best friend like the palm of her hand.

She entered her own dorm room to find Lexa sleeping in her bed. Clarke was trying to be really quiet so she wouldn't wake her roommate – it was 3 A.M and she told her she was going to sleep at her best friend's dorm room if she was going to leave too late.

Lexa moved and Clarke made a little grimace. She heard the girl turning in her bed and then she turned her light on. She was not really used to it, so she asked: "Clarke, is that you?"

"Yes, sorry I woke you up." She closed the door and then changed her clothes for her pyjama, without caring if Lexa was looking at her or not. All she honestly wanted was her bed and a good night of sleep.

"It's good, I wasn't able to sleep anyway. I drank way too much coffee." She continued and looked at her phone, probably for the time.

"You studied all night?" Clarke wouldn't be surprised of it. She nodded and the blonde smiled. "Well, at least you didn't had to watch your best friend getting wasted. Octavia could barely stand up alone."

"She seems like a nice person." What Lexa said was totally sarcastic, but it made Clarke chuckle.

"I had to drag her to her dorm – literally." Clarke laid down on her bed and stuffed her face into her pillow. She was still tipsy and told herself she shouldn't have drank that last drink.

She was practically asleep when Lexa talked again. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Mhhh? Oh," Clarke turned her body and removed her face from her pillow. She looked at Lexa and made a curious face. "I don't – nothing." She wiped her face with her hand. "Why?"

"Is it good if I bother you for a coffee?"

Clarke couldn't believe it. Lexa was talking to her to make an actual conversation. Lexa was asking her to do something with her. Lexa, the roommate who usually looks at her like she's some sort of alien coming from outer space and who barely spoke to her for the entire week they've been living together. Asking to go out for a cup of coffee. It made the blonde smile and she wondered what happened for that sudden change. Probably the lack of sleep.

"Hmm, yeah. Sounds ok." She replied to her.

"Ok?" She looked at her, trying to figure out if it really was okay.

"Oh, I mean great. Yes, great, Lexa." She smiled again.

"Are you drunk?" The girl said with a frown.

"Nope, slightly tipsy." Clarke chuckled.

"You should sleep, Clarke. Good night." She leaned to turn off the light and the blonde immediately felt asleep after that, thinking about the coffee she was about to have with her hot roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi pals! If you got here, it's probably because you liked the first chapter and want more :) I'm a bit busy this week, but I will surely publish another chapter before Friday. I would only like to say that English is not my first language, French is. If there is anything confusing, feel free to PM me so I can make modifications. Feel free to post a review too. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome!**

**Also, I am talking a bit about Game of Thrones. There is some spoilers (especially if you haven't finished season one), but I think it's pretty much all.**

* * *

Clarke felt better after a good night of sleep. She woke up because her arm's muscles were numb and she slept in the weirdest position someone could sleep in this small bed. Hopefully, she didn't drink that much and wasn't feeling the need of throwing up – she was totally sure Octavia would, though. The blonde was nearly suffocating because her head was into her pillow all night. She moved and sighed, then taking a big breath.

"Good morning. I thought you would have slept longer than this." The familiar voice of her roommate said.

Clarke pouted when she looked at her phone to check what time it was. It wasn't even 9 A.M. and she was already up. She could sleep maybe more, but this would ruin her day and she knew she wouldn't study much. She sat in her bed and looked at herself. At least she didn't slept with her last night's clothes.

"Shower. Then coffee." She took some clothes and headed to the bathroom without needing to see Lexa's expression: she knew she probably did a simple nod. Clarke was still surprised her roommate wanted to have a coffee with her, though.

Shower was amazing and warm. She stayed in it for at least 10 minutes, which was absolutely nothing comparing the time she usually spent in it when she was in her parent's home. She cleaned herself, got out of the shower and put her hair in a messy bun so it doesn't drip on her t-shirt.

She got out of the bathroom to find her roommate sitting on her bed with the same position she had before her shower. Clarke wondered for a moment how she could stay in the same position forever – for herself, she was active and didn't really like to do nothing for a long time.

Clarke looked at her phone to see a few message from her best friend. She made a grin.

**OCTAVIA (9:07) –** My head hurts so bad

**OCTAVIA (9:13) –** Why did you let me drink that much

**OCTAVIA (9:16) –** You're the world most horrible best friend

**CLARKE (9:31) –** Good morning to you too

**OCTAVIA (9:32)** – I just threw up

**OCTAVIA (9:32) –** You should have stopped me from drinking

**CLARKE (9:33) –** Like it would have changed something

The blonde chuckled. "Octavia drank way too much yesterday."

It caught Lexa's attention. "Is she sick?"

"Yup and she blames me for it. Like if she would have let me take away her precious drink." Clarke replied, rolling her eyes. Her best friend really was a pain in the ass when it comes to stop drinking alcohol. It is like she doesn't have the notion that drinking too much gets you sick. She had no idea of how much she could take.

"How are you feeling?" Her roommate asked.

"Better than her." She looked over the brunette and was surprised the girl was looking at her, like for making sure everything was okay. "You're still down for coffee, right?"

She nodded. "I'm bringing some stuff for studying, you should too."

They were getting coffee and also studying? Clarke was kind of relieved her roommate was not Satan's minion from hell and she was glad to finally spend a bit of time with her. She didn't wanted to push Lexa to befriend her, yet she really wanted to. Clarke always liked making new friends.

She got ready, taking her Anatomy textbook and her laptop and putting them into her school bag. They walked to the nearest coffee shop, which was not really far from the college's campus. Since Clarke didn't had much time to herself to discover the shops and restaurants around the college, it was her first time there. It was calm and there were almost nobody – perfect place for studying, actually.

The roommates sat down at a table beside a window and they ordered breakfast and coffee – Clarke totally forgot about eating when her stomach remembered it to her. She took eggs and bacon, while Lexa opted for a vegetarian meal, English muffin with cream cheese and fruits. Both meals looked delicious.

The waitress was giving their second coffee refill and Clarke couldn't be more happy about how things turned out – she finally understood something about her Anatomy class, yet she would still need to talk to her teacher about it to be a hundred percent sure she wasn't completely off the mark.

They had been there for over an hour and they didn't talked much. Clarke figured out it wasn't really Lexa's thing, but she was the one to invite her, so she guessed she could have a little chat with her, at least.

"So, Lexa." She looked at her, letting her finish the sentence of the book she was reading. "What are you studying? Sorry to interrupt, I just thought you've never mentioned it."

"I study Law and, if I'm right, you're studying Health Sciences?"

"That is true. You want to become a lawyer?" Clarke asked her and suddenly felt stupid. "Of course, this is a stupid question, never mind."

She was about to start her homework for the same class she was studying for five minutes ago, but Lexa kept talking. "Yes, I want to be a defence counsel."

"That seems… actually awful. You know you'll have to criminal's case, right?"

"Someone has to." She replied with a smirk. She would have never imagined Lexa as a lawer, but she couldn't figure out what kind of work she could do for a living. Perhaps a psychologist or something – this girl was so serious all the time, after all.

"Right." Clarke replied with a grin. She grabbed her coffee and took a sip of the steamy liquid. She almost burned her lips.

**OCTAVIA (10:54) –** Princess, where are you?

**CLARKE (10:55) –** At a coffee shop, studying

**OCTAVIA (10:55) –** I locked myself outside my room

**OCTAVIA (10:57) –** Could you please come and be my knight in shining armour?

**CLARKE (10:58) –** I'm really busy, sorry. Talk to the administration

**CLARKE (10:59) –** Or Raven?

**OCTAVIA (11:02) –** She didn't come back after the party

**OCTAVIA (11:03) –** You think she slept with Finn?

**CLARKE (11:05) –** U are locked outside your room and all you can think is if your roommate slept with him? Really O.?

**OCTAVIA (11:07) –** I found my keys

**CLARKE (11:10) –** Ok then, let me study in peace, please…

**OCTAVIA (11:15) –** Fine. You suck.

"You're not studying since like twenty minutes, Clarke." The blonde looked at her roommate who was staring at her. She was right.

"Yes, I know. Octavia locked herself outside her room and she wanted me to get over there to help her, but I don't even have a spare key."

Lexa made her usual smirk. "I wonder how you two can be best friends, sometimes."

"Well, our parents knew each other when we were younger. We got closer after our parent's car accident. My mother became Octavia and Bellamy's legal guardian. It's like we are siblings or something like that." Things were a bit weird, especially because Clarke knew her best friend's brother had a thing for her, even though they were practically like a family.

Octavia's parents passed away, along with Clarke's father, in the car accident, but she didn't wanted to talk about him. She could deal talking about her best friend's parents, but not him. It was still too hard to think about how much she was missing her dad. He was her confident.

"It's been five years now." Clarke added, taking her coffee cup between her hands.

"Your mother seems like a really kind woman."

"She didn't wanted the foster system to take care of them, so she did what she had to do. They would have been separated and my mother and I couldn't stand it."

Lexa was looking at her with her emotionless expression, but Clarke could feel the empathy for the Blake siblings in her eyes. It was the first real conversation, with real topic, she had with the brunette, so it was kind of a big step they were making right there.

"And your dad, how was he –" She started but Clarke immediately interrupted her.

"Not something I'd like to talk about."

Lexa looked surprised by her roommate's reaction. She nodded. "Ok, touchy subject, I'm really sorry. I won't bring this up ever again, you have my word."

They both got their eyes into their book, but Clarke couldn't really think about studying. She felt bad for reacting this way with Lexa, who had absolutely no intentions but to keep talking with her. She was also feeling really sad, thinking about her last moments with her dad – it was before he left for his business conference in another state. She was mad at him, they got into a fight about her grades and it was totally a stupid thing. Her last memory of him was her telling him he didn't care about anything but his stupid job and he wasn't better than anyone.

Clarke bit her lips, trying to think about something else. But she couldn't. She sniffed and tried to cover her sadness, but she felt her sight getting blurry and tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I – If you don't mind, I…" She got up and walked to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and tried to change her mind.

She heard a knock at the door and heard her roommate's voice. "Clarke, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

Lexa was trying her best to reassure her, in any possible way. It was cute, especially when the girl wasn't really a fan of conversations. She wanted to be nice and get to know her. Clarke was pretty sure she screwed up the beginning of small friendship between them. She heard her name again.

"Keep it together, Griffin." She muttered to herself. She didn't know how long she was in the bathroom, but she knew she would eventually need to leave it. She sniffed again and wiped her tears off her cheek. Looked into the mirror and waited so she could look a bit better before standing in front on the door. She opened it to find Lexa still standing in front of it. She looked at her with a worried look, biting the nail of her thumb.

"Hey, I didn't mean to snap. Sorry." She said with a shaky voice.

"No, I'm the one to blame for this. You're okay?" Lexa got closer to her and Clarke nodded. "Sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're not mad?" She asked, putting her serious expression on her face again.

"Not at all." Clarke replied with a small, really small smile.

"Why?"

"You didn't know." And she still don't know what happened, but Clarke didn't wanted to talk about her father's death, nor think about it. Especially now.

"Okay." She nodded and walked towards their table, followed by the blonde. She looked at her and said: "You still want to study?"

"Nope. I want to get in my bed and maybe binge-watch the last season of Game of Thrones." She answered to her roommate.

"Care if I join you?" Lexa asked her with a smile.

Her roommate was smiling at her.

A genuine smile.

Smiling.

She thought she'd never see her lips make anything else than a smirk. She looked at her and finally gave her an answer. "Not at all. Let's do this." Clarke was somehow feeling better.

* * *

They were back into their dorm room and Clarke got over her emotional reaction quickly. She was happy that her roommate had decided to join her. Since they were watching a TV show, she knew Lexa wouldn't speak much and it was really the first time Clarke wasn't annoyed by this thought. Not that talking to her was bad or anything, but she, in fact, got used to the silence they had between them. It was the signs of a timid friendship growing slowly and Clarke was feeling good about it.

"Why do the producers always kill the best characters in series or movies? Why?" Lexa asked when they finished the first episode.

"The fans wants to see blood, that's the reason. And then blood must have blood and characters start to behead the others." Clarke answered.

"That was more of a rhetorical question, Clarke." The brunette explained.

"I know."

"Yet I don't see why they haven't killed that Cersei bitch and her stupid kid." She was, of course, referring at the king, Joffrey Baratheon (though everyone knows it's not Robert's son, but her brother Jaime's).

Clarke chuckled and looked at her beautiful green eyes. "Uh… I guess because of the incest relationship?"

"Uh, I would maybe think that's more because she became the queen regent." She smirked.

"I guess that too."

"Who's your favourite character?" Lexa asked, still looking at her in her eyes.

"I don't have any. I fear they kill her off."

"So you do have a favourite character." She continued. "You said 'her'".

"Oh, yes... Well, maybe Margeary Tyrell. She's kind of really interesting." Clarke explained.

"You mean she's hot?"

"What?" She frowned, not totally understanding what she was supposed to mean by saying that. Lexa knew Clarke was gay, but they never talked about it.

"You don't think she is?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"I do too. I'd kill to have a body like hers." Lexa was perfect with her own body. Clarke bit her lower lip and looked at her computer, finding the next episode to stream online, after realizing she had been staring at her roommate for the past two minutes.

"Let's watch another one. It's not called binge-watching for nothing, we can't stop at only one episode."


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke finished her last midterm and was really relieved it was over. She had an all-nighters at Octavia's dorm room, with her best friend and Raven. She couldn't wait to get over with her exams and finally get some rest.

She was honestly looking like way more dead than a zombie itself: everyone who had known Clarke would have seriously doubted about her condition. She had really visible dark circles below her eyes and she was pale.

She walked to her dorm room and heard her roommate's voice talking to someone. Lexa seemed to be upset. Since she only heard one voice, Clarke understood she might be talking to a phone or via Skype. She didn't mean to interrupt, but she really wanted to melt in her bed and never wake up, so she unlocked the door and walked into the room.

Lexa was walking around and she barely noticed that the blonde was there. The conversation was obviously about school and grades, so Clarke thought her roommate was talking to her mother or dad – who else?

Clarke dropped her stuff against her bed and the next second she was laying on her lap, covering her whole body with blankets. A furious Lexa raised her voice and then nothing. Clarke risked to pull down the blankets a bit, to see her roommate's face.

She looked furious, indeed. She sat on her bed and raised a hand to her lips. She bit the nail of her thumb, something Clarke noticed she was often doing while she was either pissed off or worried. She didn't know if it was a good thing to talk to her, but she did it anyways.

"You're okay, Lexa?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, almost muttering.

"Not really." Lexa sighed and opened her laptop. Clarke knew there was no way she could force her to talk about her previous conversation on the phone, so she simply closed her eyes. She finally decided to sleep and it was the best thing she accorded to herself since weeks.

The only reason Clarke woke up was because her stomach was making so much noise – she never thought it could ever wake her up. She yawned and opened an eye, then another. This was an awesome power-nap she did. She looked across the room to find her roommate at the same place on her bed, still looking at her laptop. She seemed to be calmer than when Clarke entered the room. She even talked to her.

"How was your last midterm?" She said without looking at her.

"I'm pretty confident," She sighed. "that I will have a reasonable grade. How about you?"

"I thought I was doing fine."

"But?" Clarke asked her.

"I failed one exam. Civil Procedure."

"It can't be that bad." Clarke was trying to cheer her up a bit. "You know you'll study more and kick your final in the butt."

"I wished you have told that to my mother." She sighed. "Alexandria, your father and I are really disappointed. We will not tolerate any more failure or you will have to be on your own to pay your college fees." She added, impersonating the voice of her mother.

"They look like a pain in the ass, actually."

"They never were that hard on my siblings." She closed her laptop and looked at Clarke. "I am more focused into my studies than I ever were and they still find a way to criticize me."

"Maybe you need to do something else, rather than studying, Lexa."

"Uh, like what?"

"Maybe see some friends? Go have a beer?" Clarke proposed to the brunette.

"I don't have that much friends, Clarke." She replied.

Clarke looked at her phone to see that she had two text messages from her best friend, inviting her again to Lincoln's house for a party. Since everyone finished their midterms, they probably wanted to get wasted and forget about school.

**OCTAVIA (18:32) –** DON'T PLAN ANYTHING FOR TONIGHT

**OCTAVIA (18:33) –** PARTY AT LINCOLN'S

The blonde removed her eyes from her cellphone and looked at Lexa. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure it would please her roommate. It was still worth asking.

"Are you doing anything else than studying tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I may only be your roommate, but I care about your sanity. We're going out."

"I really should not." She insisted.

"You are not in a position to argue with me," The blonde smiled to her. "and don't worry, this is not going to be to a huge event."

* * *

They got dressed properly for the night – even though Lexa wouldn't have complained to wear a pyjama and a sweatshirt. They walked until they got in front of Lincoln's house. Lexa stopped walking and the blonde could see fear into her eyes. Clarke looked at her, wondering about what her roommate was thinking.

"Clarke," She looked at the blonde. "This is my parent's house."

Clarke almost choked when she heard that. Was she kidding? No, no she wasn't kidding at all. "You are Lincoln and Anya's younger sister?"

"What? You know them?" Lexa asked, curious to hear more.

"Uh, yes. You know that night, when I went to a party and came home after dragging Octavia to her dorm room?" She moved her shoulders. "Well, it was here."

"Are you kidding? This is not the first time they do a party here?"

"I'm afraid no."

"My parents will kill both of them if they hear about this."

"Well, this is none of your concern, because you were not the one throwing the party." Clarke said with a smile. She took her wrist and dragged her roommate inside the house.

There was a lot of people – lot more than she expected. They were a few the last party, but it seemed Lincoln had invited his buddies from the football team. Awesome. Clarke never really liked to hang out with a bunch of sports guys. All they could really do was talking about football and girls – even though they had this last interest in common, the boys were never respectful enough towards Clarke's sexual orientation and they often asked her if she would like to have a threesome.

Clarke noticed Octavia kissing Lincoln on a couch. Her arms were around his neck and the brunette was practically over him. Clarke cleared her throat to get their attention. It took a second before letting go of Lincoln's lips and looking over her. She was surprised to see Lexa.

"Oh, Lexa. Hi, I wasn't expecting you to bring anyone."

"Lexa?" Clarke saw Lincoln looking at her with and incredulous look. She nodded and smirk.

"Hello, Lincoln."

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Octavia asked them, confused.

"He's my older brother." Lexa relied. Her attention focused on him again. "So, I've heard you did more than one party."

"It is true, yet I expect you to not tell mom and dad."

"I'll probably get more in trouble than you, since I failed an exam." She replied.

"What? But you usually have killer grades, Lex."

"Yeah, but let's not talk about it, I'm here to change my mind."

Clarke was happy to hear her roommate accepted her faith and wanted to have fun with her. Lexa excused herself to the group and disappeared and Octavia looked at her with daggers in her eyes. Lincoln got into the kitchen to get Clarke and her best friend a drink.

"Did you know they were siblings?" She asked Clarke.

"Not until we stood in front of the house." She replied.

"I never expected that." Clarke nodded to her friend's words. "We should totally make her drink. I want to see if this girl can have fun."

"Be nice with her, she had a rough week." The blonde told her.

"Since when do you care, princess?" She smiled. "Oh, I get it now. You've totally got a crush on her."

"Come on, O. I'm only trying to change her mind."

"And get into her pants."

"I would have already had by now, don't you think about it? It's been over two months we're sharing the same dorm room, you know." She explained to her best friend.

* * *

Clarke could see Lexa was having fun with her older sister; she was happy for her. She knew she had taken a few drinks and it was definitely changing her mood. Instead of being so serious, as always, her roommate was smiling and even laughing at her sister's jokes. Clarke couldn't think about how beautiful she was in that moment – that and how much her cheeks were going to hurt the morning after, because she wasn't really used to smile that much.

"Earth to Clarke!" Raven waved her hands in the face of the blonde on her face. Octavia's roommate started to hang out with their group when Clarke's best friend introduce her to them. Jasper and Monty really liked her – nothing could be more interesting than a girl who had such a passion for Mechanical Engineering. "We're playing strip poker, you wanna join?"

"Mhhhh not so sure about that." She knew she wasn't a good poker player and she always finished with almost nothing on her – she wasn't prude, but she liked to not show her nakedness to her friends.

"Did I hear you were playing strip poker?" A voice said. Clarke turned her head to see Lexa. Her roommate was still smiling, but the blonde knew she drank more than she should have. A part of her wanted to see more uncovered skin of the hot brunette and she tried to reason herself not to wish that.

"You know, this might not be a good idea, Lexa."

Raven interfered and took Lexa's hand, dragging her in the living room, where everybody was sitting in a circle. The mechanic student sat beside Finn and Lexa joined them, giving a look at Clarke.

"Seems like princess wants to play too." Bellamy said, grabbing her and making her sit on the floor with absolutely no effort. Clarke had already drank three drink and was feeling a bit tipsy, so this helped Octavia's brother. "Shit." she muttered to herself, as Jasper gave her a few cards.

She didn't know how it happened, but she was the first one to get in underwear and her face was redder than a tomato. She really had to learn how to play poker, because it happened every goddamn time. Lexa was the only one who remained with all her clothes. Anya leaned closer to Clarke and told her: "She is the best poker player of our family."

"No wonder she wanted to play this game." Clarke muttered. She felt Lexa's eyes on her and she looked at her cards. She was about to lose again and was mumbling some swears.

"Clarke." She left an eye on Lexa who was smirking. "Show us your cards."

The blonde rolled her eyes at her roommate and showed her cards. She should have abandoned long before she got into in underwear. Her remaining piece of clothing were back with lace and she knew she must have been looking pretty hot, because she wasn't the ugliest girl in the world. She was feeling Lexa's eyes discovering her body and Clarke felt really shy about it. It wasn't like she was invading her privacy or something, but she was letting her eyes wander at places she never thought Lexa would look.

The blonde looked at her other friends and begged. "Guys, please."

"This isn't called strip poker for nothing, Clarke. You may now remove something."

"Pervert." She said throwing her t-shirt into his face. She took a deep breath and got her hands into her back, unclipping her bra and removing it. Everyone, including Lexa, were looking at her freeing her breasts of the piece of clothing. She crossed her arms on her chest in a lame attempt to cover herself, but she knew everyone were starring. "Uh, I think I'll stop playing, if you guys don't mind."

She knew by the last round she would have gotten naked. She took her clothes and walked to the bathroom to get dressed again. It took longer than expected – the drinks had still effects on her and she was trying to put her clothes the right way. When she got out, they were still playing the game and Lexa had removed her top. Raven told her that her roommate had been defeated by her sister.

"Where are O. and Lincoln?" She wondered, looking around.

"Uh, they left about five minutes ago, I think she was going to throw up." Answered Jasper, giving more cards to the players. Clarke laid an eye on Lexa and the brunette caught her starring at her breasts.

Clarke blushed and nodded. "I'll go see if she's fine."

Since she had been in the bathroom on the main floor, she knew they must have gotten upstairs for the other bathroom. She took the stairs and pushed the door. She didn't find Octavia kissing the porcelain throne, like she expected. She found her on the bathroom's counter, Lincoln between her thighs and a hand into her best friend's pants. "Oh." Octavia moaned and opened an eye to see Clarke starring at her with wide opened eyes.

"Clarke." The blonde turned her head. "You like what to see?"

She had to clear her throat to give her an answer. "Uh, too much heterosexual sex for me, sorry. I'll leave you to… whatever you straight people do."

She heard Octavia's laugh when she locked the door and closed it. It wasn't the first time she had caught her best friend making out with a boy. She was still not used to see her like that and she'd rather not think about it ever again. It was a bit embarrassing.

She turned herself and found Lexa standing one step away from her. She jumped and covered her face with her hands. Everyone had to stop making her jump like that, she was always freaking out. It was a good plan to give her a stroke or something.

"Hey you." She said, still smiling.

"You scared the hell out of me, Lexa." She gently pushed her and she had a hard time keeping her balance. She chuckled and Clarke joined her too. "Did you beat them?"

"What?"

"At poker, I mean." Clarke looked at and heard moaning coming from the bathroom. She grimaced and Lexa frowned. "Uh, yeah, it seems like Octavia's not sick."

"Oh. Come with me. If there's one thing I really want to hear, its Lincoln having sex." She took Clarke's hand and guided her across the same floor. She pushed a door and entered what it seemed to be Lexa's room. "And yes, I totally beat them. Strip poker is fun."

"Yeah, it's fun when you know how to play." Clarke replied, looking around her. She realized her hand was still in Lexa's and she removed it slowly. "I'm more like a chess player."

"Chess is boring. I wanted to know how good you were at poker, though."

"I suck. You know, to get me naked, you could have just asked." She said the words before realizing it. She blushed and was thankful Lexa haven't turned on the lights.

"Well, that would have taken all the fun of it." Lexa answered, looking at her in her eyes. Clarke could perfectly define her eyes, even if it was dark in the room. She saw her smirk and the blonde felt her heartbeat rising. Was Lexa flirting with her? She couldn't believe it.

Lexa kept looking at Clarke and the blonde was wondering what she was thinking about. They were close enough so she could feel her breath on her skin. She saw her clenching her jaw and looking down at her lips, then looking at her eyes again.

She understood they were having a moment, right there. Lexa's face was serious again and Clarke felt her getting slightly closer, reducing the small gap between their bodies. Lexa's finger slowly grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled her against her. "Clarke, I…"

"Mhh?" Clarke huffed and tilted her head on the side.

Next thing she knew, it was that Lexa was leaning over her and her lips touched hers. Clarke shivered and got surprised by the kiss – she wasn't expecting that. Not from Lexa. Not from Lexa her weird roommate. Seeing that Clarke wasn't reacting to the kiss, Lexa pulled back and looked down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have."

Clarke raised her chin and smiled at her. "No, it's okay. But I'm stopping you before you regret something, you drank a lot tonight and I don't want you to be embarrassed in the morning."

"It's not the alcohol Clarke." It was totally the alcohol speaking and the blonde didn't wanted to take any advantage of her. It would have been totally stupid to do so.

"Let's get you ready for bed, Lexa." She helped her roommate to get into something more comfortable to wear for sleep and get her to bed, even pulling her blanket to cover her. She really looked peaceful like that. She started sleeping right away and Clarke thought it was the really first time Lexa was sleeping before her. "Goodnight." She said while closing the door of the room.

Clarke was heading for the living room, hoping there would still be a couch for her to sleep on, when she stumbled on Lexa's sister in the stairs. "Hey, you're okay?"

Anya looked at her and smiled. "Are you coming from Lexa's room?"

"Uh, yeah, I helped her getting into bed. She's sleeping now."

"You know, I've never seen Lexa like that with anyone." She said, getting Clarke's full attention.

"What do you mean by 'like that'?"

"Well, she smiles and seems happy, it's good to finally see her like that. She's way too serious for her age. I'm glad you brought her here tonight." She explained.

"I'm glad I did too. She's fun when she decides to think about herself and not studies."

"You know she talks to you all the time?"

"She does?" Clarke was surprised.

"Yeah, I suspected she had a thing for girls since she was in high school, but I never thought this was serious." Anya smiled at the blonde. "Don't tell her I said that, please. She never really talked about her sexuality."

"She kissed me." Clarke dropped with the shadow of a smile on her lips. Lexa kissed her. Lexa probably wanted to do more than only kiss her lips.

"Oh… Ok then." She sighed. "Don't hurt my baby sister."

The warning was perfectly clear. "Of course not, she doesn't deserve that. And I actually think it was the alcohol making her like that."

"Anyways. Thanks for looking for her."

"Anytime, Anya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry, I'm not sorry for this chapter. I'm happy about it. Let's make things awkward.**

* * *

Clarke felt like every muscles from her body had been broken. Everything hurts but she is tired, she doesn't understand what is happening. There is this awful taste of metal in her mouth – blood. Her jaw hurts. Her shoulder hurts. Even her legs hurts. She doesn't understand what happened, all she can remember was that she finished her Anatomy midterm and went into her dorm room. Lexa was arguing with someone on the phone and… that was it, she fell asleep just like that. Then how the hell could she feel like she has been through hell and came back?

She slowly opened an eye and her vision was blurry. She couldn't tell right away where she was, but it was definitely not her dorm room. She frowned and felt like someone had electrified her forehead. Something was wrong.

"She is awake, Abby!" A voice said, but Clarke couldn't define who it belonged to. Her mouth was dry and her muscles were sore and she tried to move – she couldn't, because someone slowly pushed her down.

"Clarke!" Another voice said. Clarke's vision became clear and she saw the familiar face of her mother. She tried to frown again and made a brief grimace of pain. "Sweetheart, you really shouldn't move right now."

When she finally decide to not move, her mother took a glass of water, with a straw, and helped her daughter to drink it. Clarke moaned and chugged it all, feeling the cold liquid running through her throat. The sensation was practically magical.

Clarke looked around her with a confused gaze. "Don't worry, you're in the hospital, Clarke." Her mother answered before she could ask anything. She realized that she really was in a bad state.

"What happened, mom?" Clarke was surprised to hear her own voice, which sounded like the voice of a 60 years-old woman who smoke all her life.

"You've been hit by a car." She looked at her daughter with a sad look. "The doctor put you in a coma for four days, because… the injuries were severe and they believed it would have been easier for you."

Clarke sighed and feel a little stressed. "How bad is it?"

"You have… a fractured collarbone, a commotion, a broken wrist and three fractured ribs." Her mother swallowed with difficulty. "Along with a cut to your forehead, so you needed 10 stitches."

"I can't remember anything, mom…" Clarke said with a panicked voice.

"I know, this is the side effects of your commotion, baby. It was the worse of your injuries, in fact." She sat down on the side of the bed and held Clarke's available hand. "They said you might had memory loss and, maybe, difficulties with your coordination and sensations."

This was pretty alarming news, in fact, especially because Clarke wanted to become a doctor, like her mother. A doctor with no coordination was… worth nothing. She felt tears coming down her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

"I was really afraid, Clarke… When I heard you were in the hospital, I thought of your father. I wasn't ready to lose you too." She leaned and kissed Clarke's red cheek. A doctor came into the hospital's bedroom and Abby looked at him.

"She needs to rest." The female doctor said.

Abby nodded and smiled at Clarke. "I'll be back soon."

"I won't move." Clarke said with a sleepy voice. She quickly closed her eyes after her mom left the room, receiving a dose of morphine by intravenous. The pain was no longer there and she felt good for a moment.

* * *

"Shhhhh you idiot, you'll wake her up." A voice said. It made Clarke open her eyes, looking at the people in the room.

There was Octavia, Raven, Jasper and Monty in the room. They all glanced at her with a smile on their faces. "Princess is awake!" Said Raven right away.

"Hey… How are you, Griffin?" Octavia said, leaning over her to brush hair in her face.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." The blonde answered.

"You scared the shit out of me." Jasper said. "Us." He corrected when the three other faces turned over him.

It has been six days she had been there and she only woke up the day before – she knew her friends begged to see her and her mom eventually accepted to let them see her. They were all pretty stubborn and persuasive, especially when they were hanging out together.

"What happened? You walked out after the party with Lexa and –" Monty started, but was interrupted by Clarke herself.

"The party?"

"Yeah we were all at Lincoln's… you were the last one to leave and I think you were going to study in your dorm room." Octavia explained. "I don't know what happen, but… they told me you tried to push Lexa out of the truck's trajectory and got hit."

"Hmm… guys, I don't remember anything. My mom told me I might have memory loss because I knocked my head and had a commotion." Clarke told them. "Why the hell was I with Lexa?"

"You brought her to the party." Raven answered.

"Okay… is she ok?" Clarke wondered.

"Yes, your mom said she had been there all the time when you were out." Jasper said. "She sprained her ankle and broke a wrist too."

They all looked at each other before Clarke's mother stormed into the room with a furious face. "I told you not to come here! She needs rest and you're keeping her awake!"

"Mom, that's fine. I needed to see them." The blonde said with a smile. "But she's right, I'm really tired so… you guys should go. If you guys want to talk to me, you know where to find me."

"I can't believe you're joking about this, Griffin." Octavia mumbled.

"I love you too!"

* * *

Clarke was into the hospital since fourteen days now. Two weeks and she only started to feel a bit better. She requested that the college cancel a few of her classes, because she wouldn't be able to catch up with everything she missed after the accident.

Hopefully, she could still feel everything. Her nerves weren't damaged to this point. But the coordination was really awful – it took too long to eat a simple bowl of jelly. Her mother said she was doing better, but she couldn't believe it: she didn't even made any progress with that. She was rethinking about her future in Health Sciences, of course. She could still be happy living the life of a starving artist.

She asked Octavia to visit Lexa, to see if everything was good with her. Since Clarke was awake, the brunette never came to say chat with her and take her news. Clarke was slightly worried about her – especially because she couldn't remember anything that happened after her last midterm.

She saw the familiar face of her roommate and a smiled immediately appeared on the blonde's lips. She wasn't actually sure if Lexa would have stepped by to see her.

"Look who's been avoiding me." She said jokingly.

"I wouldn't say I've been avoiding you, because I knew I wouldn't see you on the streets." She replied with a smile. Clarke was surprised, she never really seen the girl smiling like that before – or she couldn't remember anything.

"Ok, so why have you not been avoiding me, then?" Clarke asked.

Lexa sat on the bed and looked down. "I thought you wouldn't have wanted to see me…"

"Lexa, I'm pretty sure Octavia told you I don't quite remember what happened before the accident." She looked at the girl and smiled. "I want to know."

"We…. got into a fight. I was mad so I crossed the street without looking and a truck was about to hit me."

"And I jumped to push you." She said. "That's what they said to me."

"I hate myself for being so inattentive, Clarke." She sighed. "You could have been killed."

"You could have been killed too. Yet you are alive and so do I." Lexa looked at her and made a shy smile. "Lexa, what was our fight about?"

"Something I did at the party and I was not proud of. I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

* * *

**OCTAVIA (16:33) –** hey griffin, like your new phone?

**CLARKE (16:34) –** yes ma'am

**CLARKE (16:45) –** do u know what happened at the party?

**CLARKE (16:47) –** Lexa won't tell me

**OCTAVIA (16:50) –** She beat your ass at strip poker, yeah

**OCTAVIA (16:55) –** and u surprised Lincoln and me

**CLARKE (16:58) –** eww gross

**OCTAVIA (16:59) –** hehehe

**OCTAVIA (17:01) –** I know Lexa came upstairs n she was pretty wasted

**CLARKE (17:02) –** Lexa wasted? Shit why can't I remember

**OCTAVIA (17:05) –** you got hit by a truck

**CLARKE (17:11) –** yes I pretty sure of that

**OCTAVIA (18:02) –** sorry, I was busy

**OCTAVIA (19:44) –** hey thanks for letting me know b4 you sleep

**OCTAVIA (19:56) –** good night princess


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke had been in the hospital three weeks before the doctors agreed to let her return to school. She already had started studying because some of the other students brought her their notes – which was really, really kind of them. Her mother thought Clarke would have been better at home, but Clarke argued that she would be alright in her dorm room. After all, she had Octavia living close to her and she would already be on the college's campus. Her mother wouldn't have to drive about 45 minutes to get her to class in the morning.

She was sitting on her bed and looking at the notes of the classes she missed while being in the hospital. She missed a lot and she was grateful her mother cancelled a few classes, because she knew how she would have screwed up her final exams.

Lexa was laying on her own bed, looking at her computer screen and typing. They didn't talked about the accident – Clarke could feel the brunette was thinking it was all her fault, even though it wasn't. She was reacting really weird in her presence and Clarke didn't liked that.

She felt the need to use the bathroom and stand up. She closed the door and tried to unbutton her jeans – why the hell did she putted jeans when she could obviously wear comfortable pyjamas or sweatpants. She muttered a simple 'good job, Clarke' to herself. It was hard enough to pull down her pants, now she had to unbutton her jeans. After a few minutes, she came to the realisation that this wouldn't happen without help. She was getting desperate and knew someone would have to help her to just pull her jeans down.

And the only one there was Lexa.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked at her roommate. She was focused into her assignment and didn't notice Clarke standing close to her. "Uh, Lexa… I need your help with something."

She turned her head and looked at Clarke with a bothered look. The blonde didn't mind and continued talking. "I… have to use the bathroom, but I can't pull down my jeans." Clarke blushed.

"Oh, sure." Lexa followed her to the bathroom and looked at Clarke. She unbuttoned the jeans slowly and the blonde understood it wasn't intentional: it was hard to do it on someone else.

Clarke was trying to calm her breath, but she felt two fingers of both hands slipping beneath the fabric of her jeans. Her fingers were between the jeans and her underwear and she could feel herself shivering from the unusual touch. She felt her jeans being pulled down and she looked at Lexa. She caught her gaze and they both had red cheeks.

"You're okay?" Lexa asked with a little smirk.

"I am, thank you." She answered. "Could you just bring me my pyjama pants? I don't want to get stuck into those jeans again."

Lexa nodded and disappeared for a moment. That gave Clarke the time to do what she needed to do. She came back to the blonde, trying to remove her jeans with her only available hand. She was obviously having a hard time and Lexa decided to help her. She leaned and pulled Clarke's jeans on the ground with no effort, looking at her roommate's body. It wasn't the first time she saw her, but never that close. Lexa eventually got caught staring, especially at the cute underwear she was wearing.

"Thanks, Lexa."

"Anytime." The brunette answered.

Clarke could feel her heartbeats rising. That was when she remembered something – her and Lexa being in the same room, close to each other. She felt her roommate's face getting closer and she kissed her lips – a kiss that was never returned because Clarke never wanted to take advantage of a drunk girl. She smiled looking at Lexa and caught her arm.

"I remember. The night of the party." She said.

Lexa got really tensed to hear that. She looked at Clarke and asked: "Remember what?"

"You kissed me."

"I was really drunk…"

"Yet you told me this had nothing to do with alcohol."

Lexa had a serious face and Clarke could feel her trying to control her emotions. Clarke put her pyjamas and it didn't take that much time – she was proud of it. She continued: "Was that why we were fighting, before the accident?"

"Uh… that was a part of it, yes."

"Why? It's not like you did more than just kissing me."

"Actually…"

"What?" Clarke opened her eyes and she looked at Lexa with a confused look.

"Oh no, we haven't… you just… you pushed me back and I felt like a total moron… and then I was mad, I was hangover and avoiding you." She took a long breath. "You wanted to talk about it but I didn't. I was hurt. We got outside and you were following me. You said that I couldn't avoid you forever and…"

"Yes, I know what happened after. Lexa, I don't blame you and I'm happy that you have almost fully recovered." Clarke said with a genuine smile. "I heard you stayed with me when I was in the coma."

"I did… your mother told you?"

Clarke nodded. "About the kiss…" She looked at her roommate. "I probably just wanted to know why you did it and… maybe if you'd like to do it again. But sober."

She saw a smirk on Lexa's lips. "Maybe." She leaned and kissed her lips slowly. Clarke kissed back, moving her available hand to Lexa's neck to pull her closer. Clarke was overwhelmed with pure joy.

"Hum, guys…" A voice said behind them. It was Octavia. "I just wanted to drop off some peanut butter before I go to sleep."

Clarke moved her head to see her best friend with a large smile on her face. She was happy to see Clarke and Lexa kissing, obviously. She wasn't expecting that at all. "Thank you, Octavia… you can just drop it on my bed."

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you two then!" She said with a little laugh.

* * *

**Hi pals, I know this is not a long chapter, but you deserved some fluff after all. Thanks for reading my story and leaving beautiful comments! I will post maybe another chapter tonight or tomorrow. School is over and now I have time to write more. For the one following my other stories: don't worry, I haven't forget them! **


	6. Chapter 6

OCTAVIA (21:45) – YOU KISSED LEXA ?!

OCTAVIA (21:46) – when did this happened

OCTAVIA (21:47) – I mean, how the fuck could that happen

OCTAVIA (21:55) – Sorry I know I ruined ur moment but omfg

OCTAVIA (22:01) – CLARKE I NEED ANSWERS

OCTAVIA (22:20) – not every day ur bff kisses her roommate

OCTAVIA (22:22) – I didn't know she was into girls

OCTAVA (22:31) – this is literally perfect. U can sneak into her bed every time you want

OCTAVIA (22:37) – I'm gonna kill you griffin is you don't fucking answer me

CLARKE (23:11) – go to hell Octavia that's not happening

CLARKE (23:12) – We'll talk about it another time, I'm going to bed now

OCTAVIA (23:32) – how dare u

Instead of studying the rest of the evening, Clarke and Lexa decided to watch the new episode of Orphan Black together. The blonde had taken her medication for pain reduction and she was feeling slightly tired, yet she wanted to finish that episode. Her available hand was in Lexa's, their fingers intertwined together. The last text message from Octavia made her chuckle just a bit.

"Hey, you're not listening." Lexa said, moving her heat to look into Clarke's eyes.

"It's hard to concentrate when your best friends sends you death threats if you don't answer her." She said jokingly. Clarke knew Octavia didn't mean no harm, she was probably just really happy for her friend and wanted to know more about how the kiss with Lexa happened.

"Sometimes, I don't get your friend's humour." Lexa told her with a smirk on her lips.

Clarke smiled at her roommate and pressed her mouth against her cheek, kissing her slowly. It made the brunette smile back at Clarke. "You should get some sleep, Clarke. You look like you could use some rest." Lexa said with a soft voice.

"Yeah, I should." She answered, closing her eyes.

"Maybe I should get to my bed..." Lexa told Clarke, closing her laptop. They would be able to finish Orphan Black the next morning, before studying. It was the weekend, so they didn't have to think about getting into class. She sat on the side of the bed and Clarke lied on her back.

"No, I want you to stay here." The blonde asked, not letting go of her hand.

"You'll sleep better without me." She leaned and kissed the sleepy girl's forehead. "I know your medication is strong, but your mother will probably harm me if your shoulder get worse."

"Mmmm… 'kay." She whispered, a smile on her lips. "Good nite."

After caressing the blonde's hair for a second, making sure she was asleep, she got to her side of the room and got in her bed right away. She immediately joined her roommate into sleeping.

* * *

A month and a half had passed since Clarke and Lexa had the car accident. Lexa had fully recovered and Clarke was on her way to do so: her ribs were not hurting anymore, she didn't needed to wear her wrist's plaster anymore. She had a little scar on the top of her head, but it was almost not visible. The only inconvenient was her clavicular. It was getting better and she started therapy to regain the full use of it, but it was still hurting a lot. Her mother had reduced her medication, because she didn't want her daughter to get used to it and she was right about it. But she could feel a lot of pain and she didn't wanted to be distracted from studying. Her finals were the next week and she studied hard to catch up with everything she missed in class.

This morning, Clarke was sitting in her bed and Lexa was out doing a group study for one of her class – she had hear the brunette complaining about this group project for over an hour, because Lexa hated to work with other persons.

Everything was fine between her and Lexa. They were not yet a couple, but they sure were something. They often kiss when they were alone in their room, but they didn't show themselves in public. Octavia and Raven had spent more time with each other, especially because Clarke wanted to study with Lexa – Octavia was often really distracting and procrastinated a lot.

After a few hours, Clarke was struggling to stay awake and study. Her dorm room door opened and Lexa entered the room with a bag in her hand. She smiled at Clarke and waved the bag in the air.

"I brought dinner." She said, dropping her schoolbag at the floor and getting on Clarke's bed.

"You're a true angel, Lexa." Clarke smiled her back. She was really hungry and wasn't feeling very well because of her shoulder and clavicular. She didn't wanted to get out of her dorm room and go to the cafeteria. It would be full of people and, even though she could see some of her friends, being in a crowded place was the last place where she wanted to be.

"You're welcome. I brought Chinese food, I hope you'll like it." She kissed the blonde's forehead and took the food out of the bag. "How's your arm?"

"Hurts like a bitch… my mom cut my medications." She informed her roommate.

"You're going to have a hard time sleeping. I haven't took all of mine, would you like to have some?"

"I shouldn't. My mom says my body will get used to medication." Clarke explained to her.

"Ok, then. But don't be shy if you want some."

Clarke didn't realize how hungry she was before she putted some of the Chinese food in her mouth and moaned, surprising Lexa. "This tastes like heaven." Clarke said after swallowing her first bite. The brunette nodded and started eating, joining her roommate.

Fifteen minutes later, every piece of food was gone: Clarke almost ate it all and Lexa said she wasn't that hungry. After cleaning Clarke's bed, they laid down on it, cuddling and looking each other in the eyes.

"I know this might be too early for you but… I want to know what we are." Clarke told her with a serious face.

"I like you Clarke and I don't feel the need to give a name to our relationship." Lexa answered, choosing her words with precautions. She didn't wanted to offend Clarke, only to be honest with her.

"I know this is too soon to call us 'girlfriends'." Clarke took a deep breath. "And we didn't even talked about all this… like, I don't even know if you want something serious or –"

"Yes, I'd like something serious between us… but I don't want to distract us from school. This is why I'm taking things slow with you, Clarke."

"What about after exams?"

"I'm going to spend Christmas with my family… and that's pretty much all." She answered. "But I'd love to take you out for dinner sometimes."

"I'd like that too."

* * *

The Christmas holidays were over. Lexa and Clarke were both happy to finally get their roommate back. Clarke's shoulder made a lot of progress and she was able to lift light object without feeling a lot of pain. It was small progress, but it was better than nothing. Her mother only asked her to wear her brace while sleeping, just in case she made a bad movement and hurt herself.

Clarke was the first one opening her dorm room. It was really clean, neat in fact, because she knew Lexa must have been cleaning after the blonde left with Abby. She smiled and laid on Lexa's bed. They haven't seen each other a lot, mostly because of Lexa's strict family. She still had a good time with Octavia, Bellamy and her mother, but she really missed Lexa's presence and her best friend made a few comments on it.

She fell asleep and woke up only when someone opened the door. She knew it was Lexa. She smiled and opened her eyes, to see the brunette smiling at her.

"Hello, stranger… I think you are in the wrong bed." Lexa greeted her.

"Nope, I'm totally in the right one." She said, smiling back at Lexa.

The brunette dropped her bags on the bed and sat on it. She was looking at Clarke with sparks in her eyes. "I missed being around you."

"Yeah, me too." The blonde admitted, sitting up and hugging her roommate. She gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and looked at her. "I bought you a gift."

Lexa sighed. "You didn't had to." Next thing she knew, Clarke was on the other side of the room, looking into her purse for the said gift.

"I wanted to." She turned to put a box in Lexa's hand and smiled. It wasn't a big box, but it sure was heavier than it looked. "Open it."

Lexa nodded and tore the Christmas gift wrap. A few seconds after, she was opening the box to reveal a black coffee mug… with the well-known face of Grumpy cat saying 'I hate mornings'. The girl couldn't help it and chuckled at the gift Clarke bought her. It was really kind and sweet to think about a gift.

"Thank you, Clarke. I really love it." She said, putting it on the desk next to her bed. Then she turned over the blonde and putted her lips against hers, her hand getting on her neck to pull her more into the kiss.

Clarke was shivering and couldn't stop her mind to have smutty thoughts. It had been a long time since her last sexual intercourses and being severely injured wasn't the best condition to make a move on Lexa. But now, her shoulder wasn't hurting and she wanted to do more than just kissing.

Lexa pulled back and looked at Clarke with a smirk on her lips. At this moment, Clarke knew the brunette was thinking about getting more intimate too. It didn't take long before they were on top of each other, Clarke under Lexa. Things were getting more heated as Lexa started caressing Clarke's breasts over her t-shirt, then kissing her neck. The girl's warm lips against her skin was driving her crazy.

Clarke opened her legs a bit wider and Lexa cease the occasion to put her thighs between them, applying pressure. She slowly started grinding the blonde, which resulted by a few moans.

"Is this okay?" Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear.

"Yes…" She felt Clarke's hands grabbing her butt and helping their bodies grinding faster.

They heard a knock on their door and Lexa looked pretty frustrated about it. Both said nothing, Lexa was still busy pleasuring Clarke. Another knock and Lexa sighed.

"Shhh… It's probably no one." Clarke told her, chuckling with a smile and then pulling Lexa back into a kiss.

"Hey dumbass, I heard that. These walls are paper thin." The person behind the door said. Clarke wasn't surprised it was Octavia. "Clarke Griffin, stop making out and let me come inside."

"Hmm… please, you just ruined our moment, Octavia." Clarke whined, as Lexa stopped grinding on her. She knew the door was unlocked and her stubborn best friend could have opened it way before knocking. She was just being polite – perhaps she didn't wanted to see Clarke having sex with Lexa.

"Come on, Clarke!" Octavia begged her.

"Okay, wait a minute." Clarke started kissing Lexa's neck, trying to calm her furious roommate. Her hands moved the brunette's lower back.

Lexa had the decency to remove her thighs between Clarke's legs. She tried to get off the blonde, but she was kept prisoner for another moment, Clarke kissing her lips with obvious desire. She managed to get out of her hold and disappeared into the bathroom.

Clarke got up, walked to the door and opened it to Octavia and Raven waiting on the other side of it. She frowned and crossed her arms to her chest.

"Hi princess." Raven said with a smile on her lips, winking at her.

Clarke didn't even blushed at the sign. "What it so important for you that you come and interrupt this?"

"Come on, it's only Sunday. You can get to whatever you two were doing later." Clarke grunted at Octavia's response.

"Actually, there is a party in the college's pool. The group expect you to be there, since you are obviously not looking like you got hit by a car anymore." Explained Raven, still smiling at Clarke. "You can totally bring Lexa."

"This might not look like it Raven, but my shoulder still hurts a lot..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Octavia stared at her. "If you can make out with your girlfriend, you sure join us for a little swim. There is cheap alcohol."

"What is that about?" Lexa said, joining Clarke at the door.

"They want to drag me into this pool party stuff in the college's pool." She informed her with a serious look.

"You can join too, Lexa." Raven and Octavia said at the same time.

"Clarke, you should go." Lexa kissed her injured shoulder over the blonde's t-shirt. "You can have fun and see your friends. They must be dying to see you."

"I'm not going if you don't join."

"Why would I miss you only wearing a bikini?" Lexa replied with a smirk on her lips.

"Uh, disgusting." Octavia said, while looking at her best friend and the other brunette.

"Adorable." Raven continued, nudging Octavia in her ribs with her elbow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I think I never mentionned it, but I will make this fic a 10 chapters story. This might be the last chapter before May 10th, because I'll be out of town with friends and I don't think I'll have time to write that much. Hope you'll enjoy that chapter and, please, feel free to share if you liked or not with a review!**

* * *

It wasn't the first time Lexa was seeing Clarke without a t-shirt or pants and she didn't mind looking at the girl's gorgeous body without trying to be discreet. She was slightly frustrated because Raven and Octavia's interruption, since Clarke and her were getting more intimated and Lexa definitely wanted this to heat up more.

But now, she was in the college's pool with Clarke and there was almost a drool coming out of her lips. There was a lot of alcohol and Lexa wanted to share a few drinks with the blonde, before getting back to their dorm room. They were leaning against the pool's ceramic walls and keeping a small distance between them, just so they could hear each other talking.

They weren't talking, they were most likely having eye sex in front of everyone and Clarke's friends noticed it after a short moment. Raven came up to them and winked at the blonde. There was a DJ doing his thing and some people were dancing, others having conversations outside the pool. It was a really good ambiance.

"Hey guys! So, some people wanted to play drinking games over there, wanna join?" Raven asked with a grin on her lips.

Clarke and Lexa didn't really wanted to play games, they knew they'll end up drunk and this wasn't how they planned the night. The blonde shook her head. "Nah, we're good here, I think."

Lexa nodded and Raven rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "You both are lame." She replied, crossing her arms on her chest. "You agreed to come, Clarke. You should have a little more fun."

"Yeah, Clarkeeeey." Added Octavia, popping up from behind Raven. She was obviously listening to the conversation, which was not surprising at all. Clarke knew immediately that the girl was far from being sober. She always had been the first one, in every party they went to together, to be drunk.

Lexa scoffed and got closer to Clarke, getting her hands in her back and pulling their bodies closer. Clarke had a drink in her hand and looked over Octavia with a small smile, resting her head on her roommate's shoulder. "I don't want to play games." She said.

"Me neither." She heard Lexa's voice say. Clarke knew the girl didn't like to lose at any games, and there was too much people here so both could fully integrate the party. Their minds were somewhere else.

Clarke had already spend time with her group. Jasper and Monty had almost jumped to her neck and kissed every inches of her face, telling her how very glad they were that she wasn't disfigured from the accident. She had been feeling bad to not spend more time with Lexa, which was why they were on the side of the pool, afar from Clarke's friends.

"It's been two hours we're here, I think it's time for us to leave." Clarke told Raven, who started pouting at her best friend.

"Fine. But text me tomorrow." The girl answered. She sure would love to hear details from her best friend's late night activities with her roommate. She winked at her and dragged drunken Octavia towards their friend group.

* * *

They had to put their clothes in the changing room, before getting to their dorm room. They directly putted their clothes over their still wet bikinis and walked together to their place. Clarke had been thinking about their return to their room since they left for the college's pool party and she knew Lexa had been looking forward it too.

The brunette unlocked the door and entered the room, followed by Clarke. As soon as she closed the door, the blonde pushed her against it and Lexa felt a hand slipping between her legs. She let out a sigh and leaned the back of her head against the door, while looking into the girl's magnificent deep blue eyes. She felt her pulse rise and the rubbing over her pants was the reason of it.

Clarke kissed Lexa without holding back, because she wanted to feel her here, against the door, and now. She didn't wanted to waste any time, from now on, with the hot brunette. Lexa's hands got behind Clarke's neck and her tongue met the blonde's. It was passionate, yet almost brutal.

"I want you, Clarke." Lexa said after pulling back from their kiss. She removed her t-shirt and Clarke untied her bikini, freeing her breast. A few seconds after, Clarke had lowered herself to lick and play with her nipples. "Fuck."

It made Clarke smile. She never saw Lexa like this, not holding back her emotions at all. She kissed the brunette's lips again and felt her removing her top. "We should go on the bed." Clarke suggested.

Lexa pushed Clarke until she fall on Lexa's bed. The brunette got on top of her and caressed her breast with her hands, leaning to kiss her again and again.

"Help me remove my pants." Ordered Clarke and Lexa did it, lowering he body and pulling down her trousers, along with her bikini bottom. Lexa couldn't help but blush: the blonde was naked under her and she was already dripping wet. She definitely was very much aroused and it made Lexa realize how desperate she was too, especially to remove her pants.

She got up and pulled down her pants, then the last piece of clothing and ended up flushed too. Clarke's eyes were all over the brunette's body and she told herself how lucky she was to be into this girl's bed – but there was more than just sex. She really liked her and she wasn't ashamed of her body, while she saw Lexa's eyes contemplating every curves she had. Clarke felt beautiful.

Lexa felt beautiful too. She smiled at the blonde and Clarke returned it back to her. She pulled her for another kiss and it was softer, like if she didn't wanted to push Clarke to do anything if she did not wanted to.

She felt Clarke's hand again between her legs and it was only then that she realized she was probably wetting more than the blonde. She heard her saying 'oh' with a smirk on her lips and Lexa blushed again. "I, uh …" She started, but she felt Clarke beginning to rub slowly and she closed her eyes.

"I see you were really… looking forward for this." She whispered in Lexa's ear, totally enjoying seeing the girl close her eyes from the pleasure she was giving to her.

Lexa nodded and held her breath for a moment, feeling Clarke's breath on the skin of her neck. Then, she felt her lips kissing and nipping and she let out a small moan. Her tongue was licking down her collar bone and Clarke couldn't get lower, because she was under Lexa.

"Clarke." She almost moaned her name, when she felt two fingers slipping inside her, pacing faster and faster. "There." Clarke had enough experience and she quickly found how to drive her crazy in a few seconds.

In this moment, Clarke was almost regretting to not have a cock – as weird as it could sound. She always wanted to know how it feels to get inside a girl, feeling the warmth… and she would have love it, probably, with Lexa. But she only had fingers and she was trying to give the best of her so she could make her come.

Their respirations were not regular, and Lexa couldn't help it and moaned when her partner added another finger. It was hurting a bit, because she wasn't used to have more than two fingers inside her, but it also felt really good and she didn't wanted Clarke to stop. Not yet.

But it was harder for Clarke to be under Lexa and pleasuring her properly. She removed her fingers of inside her and pushed the girl on her back. She was surprised and she could see a bit of frustration into her eyes.

"I have an idea." Clarke said, getting up and going on her side of the room. She searched in her drawer for something and it caught Lexa's attention when she hit the thing behind her back. She knew it was probably a sex toy or something.

And she wasn't wrong. Clarke dragged her to the side of the bed, while the brunette was still laying on her back. She opened her legs and kneeled. Lexa felt kisses inside her thighs and something getting inside her. It wasn't that big, but it felt really good and – "HOLY SHIT."

The toy started vibrating and Lexa couldn't remember the last time she came so quickly. The pleasure made her scream, surprising Clarke and herself. She had never been that loud before, with anyone. She drifted into a powerful orgasm and she had to pull out Clarke's sex toy from between her legs because she couldn't take more. She closed her eyes and stopped shaking eventually. Clarke was looking at her with a smile on her lips, getting at her side to cuddle.

Clarke's cellphone began to ring and she frowned. It was late and she could only guess her caller to be Raven or Octavia – which mean it probably wasn't that important, right? But the caller had to call four times before the ringing started to annoy the blonde and she looked at Lexa with a very frustrated look.

"You should maybe answer your phone." Lexa said, kissing Clarke's forehead before the girl stood up and took her phone.

The caller was Raven and Clarke remembered that her best friend's roommate wasn't that drunk before she and Lexa left the pool party. "Raven?" She asked with a worried voice. "Everything okay?"

"Oh my god, Clarke." The girl grunted at her. "We've been trying to sleep since like fifteen minutes."

"And you only call me to say that?" Clarke answered with a frown.

"You don't understand, Clarkey." It was Octavia's voice and she was clearly drunk. "We heard you. Having sex. With Lexa. From across. The. Fucking. Hall."

Clarke answered by a silence and wanted to shove her head ten feets in the ground.

"Yeah, really..." Raven continued. "Please, just… shove a sock into her mouth or something." Clarke heard Octavia chuckle in the back and her cheeks turned red.

"Ok, I got this under control. Get some sleep." The blonde answered.

"Thank God!"

"You're welcome."

She hung up to see Lexa looking at her with her emerald green eyes. She wanted to know what the supposed emergency was and Clarke shook her head. She smiled and got back into the bed.

"They heard you." She explained, caressing the brunette's hip.

"So… everyone heard us, then."

"Yes, pretty much…"

"Dammit, you should have shoved something into my mouth!" Lexa replied.

"Hmmm… no. I liked to hear you scream like this. I never thought you were that kind of person."

"I'm usually the quiet kind of person, but you shove that thing into me and I couldn't…" She said, looking away.

"You've never… used toys before?" Clarke asked, letting her lips kiss Lexa's shoulders.

"No and I wasn't really prepared for this either."

"Did you like it? Did it hurt?"

"No, it didn't hurt it was… I… never came so quickly, actually."

"It's not my only one, though."

"Oh, I see… well, don't plan on using them all tonight, because I won't keep up long enough like that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for leaving comments again, this helped me writing this chapter. I had it in mind for a moment, since I was out of town for a week. I hope you will like this one, I tried to accommodate the story, according to people's opinion. There is sex (of course) in this chapter, but in a library. So it's a bit in public, just to let you guys know – but it's not too much (I hope).**

* * *

Clarke and Lexa were officially girlfriends since over a month and a half. Things were good, but they really needed to get their heads into books for some study time. They tried to do it in their dorm room, but it always ended… in bed. Clarke was a distraction for Lexa and every time she tried to concentrate, she felt the blonde stare at her or cuddle her.

This was how they decided to spend their study time in the library, because Lexa knew it would have end in bed otherwise. Sharing the dorm room with Clarke was absolutely nice, she had to see her girlfriend, eat, sleep and shower with her, but she knew she neglected her studies and her grades will suffer from it.

Clarke was sitting beside the brunette, her head resting on her hand. She was trying to stay awake, but it was 10 o'clock in the morning and they had been in the library since two hours. She was clearly exhausted, but it had been her choice to keep up with the new Game of Thrones episodes from last Sunday. Lexa was already sleeping when the blonde closed her laptop around two in the morning.

It was Tuesday and there was no one, except the librarian placing books into bookshelves. It was calm and peaceful, a good thing because Lexa was trying to study as much as possible. She didn't wanted to have her parents on her back and she needed to have the best grade for her finals. She already failed an exam, failing a class would mean even Hell would be better than facing her parents.

She heard a soft snoring and realized that Clarke fell asleep, while looking at her textbook. Lexa smirked and decided that it was better to wake her up. She didn't wanted the blonde to be mad at her because she let her sleep. Then, she poked her girlfriend's shoulder slightly and repeated the movement until she heard her grunt.

"Wakey wakey, Clarke." Lexa said with a low voice. They were in the library after all. "You fell asleep."

"You should have let me sleep." She answered with a rusty voice and she stretched her back.

"Clarke, you were snoring."

"Mmmm, no?" She looked at Lexa and smiled. The smile was returned back to her quickly and Lexa leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Yes, you were. I could say that was cute."

Clarke rubbed her eyes with her hands, then yawned. "I could use a coffee break." She looked at Lexa. "Want some?"

"Yup. Just dark, please." The brunette answered to her.

Clarke leaned to capture her girlfriend's lips, kissing slowly and cupping her face with her hands. She would have like to keep kissing her, maybe more, but she knew how Lexa wanted to have good grades. She deepened the kiss and finally pulled back. She saw the spark in her green eyes and the girl biting her lower lip. It was hot. Clarke wanted to bite that lip of her too, but they were in public and they needed to study.

"I'll be right back." She told her, still having a smile on her lips. Lexa nodded and Clarke started walking towards the exit, heading to the college's cafeteria.

Ten minutes later, she was back with two large coffees and muffins on a cafeteria plate. She almost laughed when she found Lexa's head resting on the table. She looked peaceful, sleeping like that. Clarke sat on her chair, put the plate on the table and leaned over her girlfriend. Her hands got to her thigh, gently rubbing and getting slowly inside it. Lexa responded to the caress with a sigh, opening her eyes to see the blonde with a smirk.

"You were asleep. Looks like I could wake you up a little." Clarke explained when the brunette's eyes got down on her own thigh, caressed by the adventurous hand. Lexa swallowed when she felt her going higher.

"We should be studying." She said, but it was more for herself. She knew she wanted to touch Clarke as much as the blonde wanted to touch her. This was a bit inappropriate, because they were in the college's library and not in their room. Which is specifically why they decided to study there; there was less chances to jump on each other and they would have to study. Clarke leaned over her, her hands pressing on Lexa's thigh.

"We should." She nodded, but she didn't remove her hands from its current location. Lexa's skin was now burning and she knew she was very aroused about the idea of having sex in the library, yet she wasn't someone who liked to do it publicly.

"Clarke, I swear to god, if you don't remove your hand…" It was mean to be a warning, but the blonde received it like some sort of challenge. She tried to close her legs, but it was too late, Clarke's hand reached her center and she closed her eyes. Clarke's caress was good and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Or what?" The girl asked with a suave voice. Lexa tried to hold a moan and it resulted by a grunt. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she knew she wanted Clarke to get it over with, to touch her so she could get her mind into studying again.

"Never mind, just… do it quick." She answered and Clarke grinned. Hopefully, there was only one person in the library, apart from them.

"What do you want me to do, Lexa?" The blonde's hand pressed against her crotch and she opened her eyes, staring at Clarke's beautiful eyes.

"Maybe if you can get underneath my clothes and do… something with your fingers that would be nice."

Clarke unbuttoned Lexa's jeans and unzipped it, then do as Lexa requested. Her hand slipped into the brunette's panties to find only warmth and wetness. It made both smirk at each other and Lexa looked at Clarke's lips. She wanted to kiss her, but since they were in a library and the librarian was not far, she contained herself. Hopefully, nobody could see the hand of Clarke inside her panties.

"You want me to do something like that?" Clarke started rubbing her bundle of nerves and a moan escaped Lexa's lips. "I'll take this as a yes." The brunette nodded and opened her legs wider, so Clarke could have more space to do whatever the hell she wanted to do to her.

"Clarke." Lexa said, biting her lips to avoid moaning out loud. They were in a library and even if the place was not full, she didn't wanted to bother the librarian. How thoughtful of her. "Clarke, I remember telling you to be quick."

"But where's the fun in it, then?" She leaned to capture her lips; the kiss was good, as usual, but it was sloppy and rushed. She felt Clarke's pacing getting faster and Lexa grabbed the edges of the table, only to hold something hard and stable – or she would jump on her girlfriend and fuck her right there. She needed to be calmer or the whole college would know what Clarke was doing to her.

She pulled away from the kiss and saw Octavia and Raven entering the library. She looked at Clarke and panicked. "Clarke, stop, your friends are here…"

"Shhht, just be calm, I'll finish quickly." She tried to reassure Lexa.

Clarke's best friends sat at the other side of the table and Lexa took a muffin in her hands. Clarke was still rubbing her clit and Lexa was on the edge. The blonde smiled at her friends, like nothing was actually happening. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Octavia greeted her best friend. She took Clarke's coffee and took a sip of it. "Mmmmh, delicious. So, how's studying?"

"Lame. I think I've fallen asleep a few times. I can't wait to get over finals week."

Lexa was struggling and she was trying her best to not moan, close her eyes or anything. Hopefully, she was usually good at keeping a straight face. Raven and Octavia never noticed where Clarke's other hand was.

Her mind drifted somewhere else, while the three others were getting into a conversation. She looked at her textbook, then took a bite of her muffin. Her body started shaking under Clarke's assaults and she finally came, letting out a moan.

Octavia looked at her, raising her eyebrows. "That muffin tastes like a miracle. Thanks, Clarke." Lexa explained, giving the blonde a look. She slowly removed her hand and wiped it on Lexa's jeans with a large smile.

"You're welcome."

She took another bite of her muffin and remained serious, while her girlfriend and her best friends were continuing their previous conversation. Lexa wanted to zip her pants, but she couldn't do it without Raven or Octavia noticing, so she told herself she would do it later. She focused into studying.

After fifteen minutes, Clarke asked her something. "Hey Lexa, want to take a break and join us for a meal?"

"Sure, I'm still hungry."

Lexa almost forgot to zip and button her jeans, so she did when the two other brunettes turned to leave. Clarke gave her a smile and Lexa slapped her arm. "You wanted me to forget it, right?"

"That would have been funny." She said, leaning towards Lexa to kiss her on the cheeks. "I'm surprised you could control yourself that much over that muffin. You looked… hungry as hell."

"I didn't wanted to make a fool of myself." Lexa explained with a smirk.

"You two lovebirds are coming or what?" Raven asked them, giving them a look and a wink. Clarke nodded and they exited the library, Lexa reaching for her girlfriend's hand.

* * *

They were back into their dorm room, sitting on Lexa's bed, cuddling each other. They were not studying nor making out, simply enjoying to be in each other's arms. Clarke was thinking about what was going to happen after finals, since there will be no school. She knew either her or Lexa wouldn't stay there and she was wondering how they'll figure out a way to see each other.

"What are you going to do this summer?" Clarke asked her girlfriend, her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Seeing you as much as possible, of course."

"What about our parents?"

"I should come out to them…" Lexa said, pinching her lips. "Anya and Lincoln know about me, but my parents don't."

"I don't want to push you to do it, Lexa." Clarke said with a smile.

"No, I want to. I want you to know that part of my life too."

"Well, for my part, you already know my mother and I'm sure she liked you. You stayed in the hospital to watch over me, I'm sure this reassured her that I haven't jumped in front of that car for nothing." Clarke said jokingly, giving few kisses here and there on Lexa's jawline.

"It would be rude to treat you like you were nobody, after the accident." Lexa told her, reaching for Clarke's lips. "I'll tell my parents, don't worry about it. I'm not quite sure how they'll react, but… Can I count on you if anything goes bad?"

"You think they will not like it?"

"They could get upset and kick me out of the house." She sighed. "They used to think I'm the perfect daughter with good grades…"

"Like I said, if you don't feel like it, you don't have to tell them, I can always say I'm only a friend." She kissed her again and looked Lexa in her eyes. "But if they kick you out of your house, you can always come to mine. I'm sure it would not bother my mother – anyways, she's always working late, these days."

"Thank you, Clarke." She ran a hand into the blonde's messy hair, while Clarke's fingers were tracing the lining of Lexa's tattoo.

"You're welcome. The only thing is, my hometown if a few hours from here. It's the reason I'm in this dorm room, so… we may have to take the bus or train to get to my house."

"Whatever it takes, as long as you are happy." They kissed a few times and Clarke pulled back with a smile on her lips.

"You might have to spend time with Octavia, she's coming back with me." The blonde said.

"I can handle spending time with your friends, Clarke."

"Sure. Hey, if we don't tell my mother, we could sleep together…" She added with a small wink that made Lexa and her chuckle.

"I don't think she'll approve of that."

"Aww she doesn't have to know we're having sex." Clarke leaned to kiss the brunette's neck and she felt her shivering at the gentle nipping.

"You know I'm not that person. And you also know Octavia won't be able to shut her mouth; your mother will know probably at the minute we will put a foot into your house."

"That is true… well, too bad. This will mean that we won't share a bed, you know?"

"I can sure live without you pulling all the blankets on your side, Griffin." She said, gently pushing the blonde on her back to get on top of her. "Plus, this will mean that sex will be even better when we'll have some alone time."

"Like… quickies in the bathrooms?" She asked, putting her hands in Lexa's neck.

"That. Or under the table while we're having dinner."

"You're not over the fact that I got you off in front of Octavia and Raven, aren't you?"

"That was incredibly mean of you and you shall never do that again."

"It's not like you disliked it." She grabbed Lexa's lips and pulled her girlfriend closer. "I've never felt you so wet before."

"It's because you know how to get me worked up." Lexa looked at the girl's blue eyes. "One day, I will do the same to you and you'll figure out how much torture it was to keep a straight face in front of people…"

"Is that a challenge, Miss Woods?"

"If you want to see it that way." Lexa answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Everybody was looking forward for summer holidays to spend time with family, to travel or to hang out with friends. Everybody, except Clarke and Lexa, who had been too much busy with studying and, now, the blonde was packing up her stuff in her bags because she was about to go home. Without her girlfriend. They haven't been together for that long, but both knew it would be really hard to be apart.

Lexa agreed to join her in three weeks and was happy her parents allowed her to see Clarke, known as her roommate and friend. They always wanted the best for their daughters and son, but it mostly meant to push them to go to college, work their asses up to have good grades to get a decent job. For them, giving them that was a gift. They were not encouraging Lexa to make friends at all, because they wanted her to be focused on everything she does. She was probably going to work for her mother's friend at a coffee shop for the summer and that didn't seemed like vacation at all. Her parents surprised her, according her a week of doing whatever she wanted, because she ended up with A's in every classes. Working hard for good grades sure deserves a reward, and that reward was, for Lexa, spending time with Clarke this summer.

Everything was settled, but Clarke was packing and Lexa felt sad because she knew she would spend three weeks waiting to get into a bus and leave for Clarke's hometown. She knew it would distract her and she was already thinking a lot about it. She was sitting in her bed, deep in her thoughts, when she heard her girlfriend's voice.

"Can I borrow one of your t-shirts?"

Lexa looked up at her with a confused gaze. "What for?"

"I know I won't be able to sleep without having something of you." She answered, sitting beside Lexa on the girl's bed. "I know it sounds totally cheesy."

"It really is." Lexa answered, leaning to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Perhaps, I could have one of yours too."

"I wouln't mind that." The blonde looked at her phone and sighed. "My mother is picking me up in thirty minutes." Lexa could feel the sadness in her voice too.

"I can't wait to be with you again, Clarke."

"Yeah, me too." She grabbed her girlfriend's hands. "I would rather make out with you than pack my stuff."

Lexa smiled and let her lips follow the blonde's jawline to her neck, licking, nipping and sucking the girl's soft skin. "We can." She teased her while sucking at the earlobe.

Clarke closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Lexa's lips in her neck. The girl really knew how to tease her and it was working very well. Clarke feels the familiar warmth between her legs. She lets out a moan and tilted her head, so Lexa can spread this slow torture on every inch of her skin.

"I must keep packing, Lexa."

She pulled back and regrets it, seeing the desperate look of her girlfriend; she wanted to make out too. The only reason they were stopping was because of Clarke and the blonde was feeling awful because they will not get a moment to have fun together before she leaves with her mother. Then, they will have to wait three weeks – which was a long moment, because they were young and horny adults with needs, plus that they have been rooming together since several months.

"My mom's going to be there soon and she's usually early." Clarke adds again, trying to think about something else than making out with Lexa.

The brunette nodded and decided to look into her drawers. She picked up a sweater and a t-shirt for Clarke and the blonde did the same. They were happy to share their clothes with the over, because they'd never really done it, in the past semester.

About fifteen minutes later, Clarke was finally done with packing her stuff and she thought it was a good time to kiss Lexa goodbye. It was harder than it looked to stay in control and not get overwhelmed by kisses. Lexa was holding her tight, her arms around her waist, while the blonde's arms were wrapping her girlfriend's neck. They had been kissing each other for several minutes, none of them wanting to pull back and only stopping to breathe a little.

"I'm going to miss you." Clarke said as she brushed a strand of hair off Lexa's face to put it behind the girl's ear. She was getting all emotional and she knew it, hugging tighter.

"Please, don't cry, we'll be together before you'll know it." Lexa reassured her, then kissing her forehead.

Their moment was interrupted by a few knocks on the door. The door opened and Abby Griffin, Clarke's mother, walked on her daughter being held tightly by her roommate. She frowned at the sight of the two girls.

"Everything okay, Clarke?" The older woman asked, as her daughter pulled back from the hug.

"Yes, yes. I was just saying goodbye." She answered with a small smile. Abby knew her daughter cared for her roommate. After all, they had been both in a serious car accident and Lexa watched over Clarke all the time when she was put into coma. They haven't really talked, because her daughter's friend was very reserved and Abby sensed that she was feeling guilty about the accident.

"Mrs. Griffin." Lexa nodded at her and putted her hand in her jean's pocket.

"Lexa, is that right?" The brunette nodded again, giving her a small shy smile. "Thank you for helping Clarke, after the accident."

"That's for what friends are for, ma'am."

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" Abby asked her daughter, leaning to grab one of Clarke's bags on the ground.

"Yes, mom." The young Griffin answered, but there was sadness in her voice. Clarke turned over her roommate and spoke again. "See you in three weeks?"

"Yes, three weeks." Lexa sighed.

Abby knew in that moment that there was something going on between Clarke and her roommate. She smiled a little, because she knew exactly how her daughter was between boyfriends or girlfriends. The girls looked at each other for a moment, before Clarke took her bags and exited her dorm room, followed by Abby.

They took a few steps in the hallway and Clarke saw Octavia, waiting for them. "Clarkey! I'm surprised it didn't take longer." She said jokingly, obviously speaking about saying goodbye to Lexa. The blonde gave her an annoyed look and kept walking.

"Clarke, I think you forgot something." Abby told her daughter, who immediately stopped, raising her eyebrows. "Kissing your girlfriend goodbye, maybe?"

The blonde's jaw dropped and she tried to figure something to say to her mom, to deny it, but nothing really came up. "How did you know?"

"Wasn't me!" Octavia said with a grin on her lips, raising her hands in the air. "I swear!"

Abby answered her daughter. "I figured out by myself, honey. You don't usually almost strangle your friends when you say goodbye, and the looks you were giving her… I knew there was something more." She smiled at her. "I'm giving you two minutes. We'll be in the car."

While Octavia was helping Clarke's mother to take the bags to her car, the blonde turned and walked fast to her dorm room. She opened the door and found Lexa on the bed, hugging Clarke's sweater with sad puppy eyes. She jumped off the bed to throw herself in the blonde's arm and she kissed her hard. Her lips were needy to feel Clarke's. Lexa pinned her girlfriend against the door and they kissed as long as they could, stopping for air again.

Clarke looked Lexa into her bright green eyes and smiled at her, swallowing slowly. "I love you."

Another kiss from Lexa and the brunette answered. "I love you too, Clarke."

* * *

**Sorry for the length of this chapter, I will make the next a lot longer for more content. Thank you for the comments, as always, I really appreciate. Is there something you would like to know from Clarke or Lexa? Or even Raven or Octavia?**

**The next chapter will be the last, this is why I would like to know if there is anything you guys would like to read. Since I have other fanfics, I will take a bit more time to work on it and post the final chapter on May 20th.**

**French is my first language and I hope I'm doing well. Thanks for reading and I really hope that this is readable and I don't make too many mistakes!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the longest time they spent apart from each other and it was only three weeks. They texted a lot and even had Skype conversation, mostly before going to sleep. Lexa was really missing her girlfriend and was looking forward to see her again; she was supposed to take the train to get to Clarke's hometown and spend a week with the blonde.

There she was, in the train, with her bags and stuff. She missed Clarke's presence, touch, body and everything. She was excited, yet nervous to live with the blonde's family. Abby Griffin seemed like a nice person, yet she was Clarke's mother and Lexa was pretty sure she will have to have 'the talk' with the older woman, especially since she figured out that her daughter was, in fact, madly in love with her roommate/girlfriend. Lexa was not the 'sharing emotions' kind of person, but she will have to try and be nice to Clarke's mother in order to make good impressions.

The train's driver's voice announced that the arrival was set at 12:30, which was in two minutes, and told the passengers to get ready to exit the train. But Lexa was already ready to do so. She might have been the first to get out, her eyes looking immediately around to find the familiar blonde curls of her girlfriend.

There she was, greeting Lexa with a magnificent smile. Clarke walked towards the brunette and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. In that moment, Lexa knew the blonde missed her as much as she did. They smiled at each other again and the taller girl dropped her bags on the ground to pull Clarke closer against her.

"Hey, lovely." Lexa said, leaning to touch the girl's forehead with hers. "I missed you."

"Hello. I missed you too." Clarke closed the gap between their lips, reaching to kiss her deeply and slowly. She cupped Lexa's face with her hands, forgetting that they were in public and, sometimes, homosexual couples were not really appreciated. She only wanted to be in Lexa's arms and enjoy this kiss.

Someone clear its throat and Lexa pulled back from the kiss, feeling a bit sorry for loosing herself in it. She sighed when she saw Octavia, arms crossed on her chest, looking at them with a large grin.

"Now Clarke will finally shut up about you, thank God!" The small brunette said, looking at the reunited couple.

"Nice to see you again, Octavia." Lexa nodded at her and smiled. "Would you two help me with my bags?"

"Yes, I have a soccer practice in like an hour, so I would like to drop you at Clarke's before my coach ends up yelling at me." Octavia took one of Lexa's bag and Clarke did the same.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Clarke whispered at Lexa's ear and it mad the girl chuckle.

* * *

They were finally at Clarke's house. It took fifteen minutes for Octavia to prepare herself for her soccer practice, then she left the two girls alone. The blonde made her girlfriend a tour of her home, the last room being Clarke's. It didn't take long before Lexa pushed the girl on the top of her own bed, straddling her thighs and leaning to kiss her.

"I have been impatient to do that." She whispered between kisses, while trying to inhale slowly.

Clarke smiled at her, her hands running on the brunette's thighs, then pulling their bodies closer. "Yeah, me too." She moved down to Lexa's neck, gently nipping her soft skin. "My mother's at work."

"Does that mean that we will not be interrupted?" The other girl asked with a smug smirk.

"We have two hours, maybe a little bit more. I knew she was going to have a long day in surgery, today." Clarke found herself hoping that her mother gets held up at the hospital for a little longer, just so she could make out with Lexa – which was not something she would usually hope for.

"Want to make it worth it?" Lexa's hands were eager to find the blonde's soft skin under her t-shirt, moving up close to Clarke's breasts without touching them. A part of the brunette was seeking for her girlfriend's approval.

It came when Clarke's lips crashed on hers, her tongue slipping inside the brunette's mouth to find Lexa's. They moaned into the kiss and Lexa removed Clarke's top, then her bra, revealing two perfect breasts needing to be played with. With her mouth and tongue, Lexa sucked on her nipples and she felt Clarke's breathing getting faster because of her obvious arousal. They both have been waiting for that very moment since three weeks and they were going to make it worth it.

She forced Clarke to lay down on her back, her hands wandering on the blonde's skin, then unbuttoned her jeans. "You're really horny, aren't you?" Clarke asked her, observing Lexa with very attentive eyes.

"Sligtly." She smirks and pulled down the girl's jeans, along with her very sexy underwear. Clarke was now fully naked, while Lexa haven't even removed a piece of clothing yet.

"Let me take care of you, a bit." Clarke's lips reached for her neck as soon as she is topless, her fingers running on the brunette's warm skin and breasts. "We should take time and enjoy this, I doubt we can have sex with Octavia and my mother around."

"Let's get down to it already." Lexa's voice is low and Clarke smiles, removing the girl's trousers with a little help, tossing them somewhere in the room.

Clarke nodded and pulled Lexa closer to her already, sucking on her neck again, while the brunette slips her hand between the blonde's thighs. A loud moan escapes the girl's throat and Lexa know that Clarke is probably really horny, just like her. "Oh, fuck." Clarke whispers as Lexa starts slowly rubbing her clit, making the brunette's heat between her own thighs almost unbearable. "Lexa, just… just –"

"Would you like me to use… my tongue?"

"Fuck yes." Clarke answered as Lexa got down on her, her teeth softly nipping on the blonde's skin on her way between her thighs. She bites the insides of the thighs and Clarke moans, but the sounds are nothing compared to how Lexa was about to make her scream. She feels her girlfriend's hand in her chestnut hair, pulling just a little bit.

"Lexa, please." She supplies, then Lexa slowly licks Clarke's folds. Clarke whimpers and it makes the brunette smile. She is very wet, really excited about making out with her girlfriend, obviously. Lexa can't blame her for it, she actually enjoyed being between the blonde's legs.

A few minutes after starting to work up Clarke, Lexa starts feeling the need of her girlfriend's touch. She makes her way to the blonde's lips to kiss them hardly, not giving a damn if she was just eating her out. Lexa starts grinding on her thigh and Clarke notices the brunette impatience and smiles in their kiss. "You're dripping all over me, Lexa."

"I know, I know…" She inhaled sharply and pulled back from the kiss. "… I just need you."

Lexa was grinding faster and moaning in Clarke's neck. The blonde ended up shoving two fingers inside of her girlfriend, who was clearly enjoying this new addition to her way to heaven. "Clarke." The girl whispered, leaning to play with her nipples again with her lips and teeth.

* * *

They spent the next hours pleasuring each other, multiples orgasms were given, just until they heard Octavia opening the front door and calling their names loudly. Hopefully, it wasn't Abby. Not yet.

"We're coming downstairs!" Clarke yelled to her best friend, getting off of Lexa's body to get her clothes back. They were everywhere in the room and it was hard to sort out which ones were Lexa's or hers. "Won't be long!"

They just finished dressing up again, still sweaty from their intense make out session, when Octavia storms into Clarke's room with a large grin on her lips. She laughed at the two girls blushing. "Okay, you guys end up alone for an hour and you already jumped on each other?"

"We've waited long enough." Clarke replied, pouting at the smaller brunette.

"You two are like bunnies." She continued.

"Whatever." The blonde said, dragging Lexa downstairs. She offered a bottle of water to both brunettes and took one for herself. She just realized at what point she was thirsty – having sex with Lexa was good, yet it was quite something, because Lexa had an incredible stamina…

"How was practice?" Lexa spoke for the first time since Octavia got into the house.

"Pretty good. You play?"

"I used to when I was eleven or twelve." Lexa answered, getting behind Clarke to cuddle her, putting her chin on her shoulder.

"We're having a friendly match in two days, if you want to play or just watch." She informed Lexa.

"We're going to be there. That should be interesting." Clarke smiled at Octavia. "I know you always like chasing balls."

"You did not just make a sexual joke out of this." Octavia looks at her best friend with wide open eyes.

"She did." Lexa chuckled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

* * *

Later this same day, Abby came home from work, after grabbing a few things at the market. They made dinner, all four of them, talking and getting to know each other. Clarke was happy; even though Lexa was nervous to be introduced to Clarke's mother as her girlfriend, she didn't let her emotions show at all. Lexa had always been good at it.

They were sitting at the table, Lexa besides Clarke and Octavia besides Abby. Food was delicious, of course. Clarke's mother had particularly good culinary skills, according to what Octavia told Lexa.

They were chatting of school and Abby saw that everyone was done with their plate, so she gave a look to Clarke so she could help and put the plates into the dishwasher and clean up a bit. Clarke smiled slightly and Lexa got up to help her. They disappeared into the kitchen together, leaving Octavia and Abby in the dining room.

"See? I told you that you had nothing to worry with my mom!" Clarke exclaimed herself, rinsing the plates while Lexa took care of putting them into the dishwasher.

"She seems like a lovely woman, Clarke." Lexa answered. "I'm surprised she did not gave me 'the talk' yet, it's all."

"I doubt that she will threaten you or anything."

"She doesn't scare me, it's just I'm not used to all of this…" Lexa looked at Clarke with a shy smile and grabbed her by the waist, pulling the blonde against her. "But I'm glad you invited me here."

"Yeah, me too, babe." She leaned to kiss Lexa, but the brunette pulled back with a frown. "What?"

"Did you just call me 'babe', Clarke?"

"Uh… yeah?" She wrapped her arms around the girl's neck to pull her closer again. "Okay, I know, it's a lame nickname… it just slipped."

"You mean, horrible nickname." Lexa gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Fine, I'll stick with sweetheart." The blonde reached for another peck.

"Sounds better."

Octavia showed up in the kitchen, finding the two lovers holding each other and kissing. She looked at them for a moment, thinking about how happy her best friend was with Lexa, just before clearing her throat to have their attention. They almost jumped in the air, then let go of each other – probably thinking it was Abby walking on them or something. They sighed at the same time when their eyes met Octavia's.

"Hey, lovebirds. Momma G. wants to talk to you," She points at Lexa. "In the kitchen. You and me, Clarke, we're on dessert duties."

"Right, dessert." Clarke mumbles, then gave a final kiss to Lexa. "Good luck, babe."

Lexa rolled her eyes at her, then walked to the dining room. The brunette was pretty scared of being alone with Clarke's mother, not because Abby was scaring her or anything, just because she was her daughter's girlfriend and they had sex together – and the last conversation Lexa wanted to have was a lecture about her and Clarke living together and having sex.

"Hey Mrs. Griffin," Lexa swallowed loudly, thinking about how she would like to have Clarke by her sides right now. "Octavia said you wanted to talk."

"Sit down, Lexa." She intimates the chair, with a small smile on her lips. "You can call me Abby."

"Okay, Abby." Lexa was nervous again.

"I just want to thank you for being there for Clarke, after the accident."

"I felt responsible for what happened." She sighed. "She would have never ended up in the hospital if it wasn't because of me."

"Don't blame yourself, Clarke cares about people and probably wouldn't forgive herself if she saw you injured like she was." Lexa nodded, letting Clarke's mother talk. "She probably talked to you about her father, Jake. She is just like him."

"She misses him a lot." Lexa said, thinking about the first time they talked about their families. Clarke was really emotional and the brunette knew it was a touchy subject.

"I know, I miss him too." Abby cleared her throat and took a sip of water. "I see how much Clarke cares about you, Lexa. She's not a kid anymore, but she's been through a lot."

Lexa quickly realized that Clarke's mother was giving her 'the talk' she had been waiting for the whole time. "I… I only want your daughter's happiness. I will do everything to not hurt her."

"I'm glad to hear that. And… you can understand why I would like you to sleep in the guest room, right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Griff– Abby." Lexa answered, biting her lower lip.

"Have you ever had sex with her?"

"OH MY GOD, MOM, REALLY?" Clarke stormed into the room, crossing her hands on her chest. "That is so NOT your business."

While Clarke was red angry at her mom, Lexa was blushing and Octavia laughing at the scene, bringing dessert to the dining table. "This is so embarrassing!" The blonde continued and Abby let her daughter argue for a moment.

Clarke's mother smiled at Lexa. "I'll take this as a yes."

"MOM." Clarke tilted her head and pinched her lips together. "Stop, please. You just ruined my dessert."

"Well, well, well. That was quite fun." Octavia clapped her hands a few times and looked at Lexa. "Whoa, I've never seen so much colors in your face, Lex."

"Shut up, O." Lexa and Clarke said at the same time.

* * *

"Well, that was embarrassing. I shouldn't never let you alone with my mother again."

"No, it's fine Clarke… It's just not the kind of questions my parents would ask, that's all." She sat on the couch, letting her hand on the blonde's thigh. "I'm glad your mother still likes me, even after knowing I made love to her daughter…"

"Talking about making love, want to sneak in my room later tonight?" Clarke proposed, a large grin on her face.

"She told me she didn't want me to sleep in the same room than you…"

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

"Clarke, we've had sex earlier today and I don't want to risk your mother walking on us or anything."

"Lexa, I've been waiting to fuck you for over than three weeks, I'm sure we deserve having sex more than once in a day…"

"You don't realize how loud you are, sometimes." Lexa leaned to kiss Clarke on the lips. "The first time, you woke everyone in the dorm. Raven called us to keep it low."

"Details. I surely can." Clarke pulled Lexa for another kiss, deepening this one and sucking on the girl's lower lip. "Don't stress over my mom, she doesn't really care."

"Well, I do." She cups the blonde face. "I won't disobey your mother, Clarke."

"Then I will slowly tease you until you do."

"Hopefully, I'm only here for a week." Lexa answered, but she felt the blonde's lips in her neck, already starting to tease her. It was mean and Lexa started shivering under the soft kisses.

"Don't worry, you'll beg for it quickly." She already does craves Clarke's naked body against hers, but Lexa keeps thinking about her mother's reaction if…

"Ugh." The sound wasn't coming from Clarke's mouth. "Not again."

"Hey Octavia." Clarke chuckled and pulled back, looking at her best friend.

"I'm here for watching TV." She sat on the couch. "Please, feel free to watch a movie with me. Under one condition; stop whatever you guys were doing."

"We weren't doing anything."

"Clarke, I'm not blind. I just walked on you two having eye-sex on the couch."

"Eye-sex?" Lexa raised a brow.

* * *

**Hi guys. I'm really sick right now and there's some things going on with my family, so I don't really feel like writing that much. I decided that I will write another chapter, just to make a better ending than… this one (sorry).**

**I don't know when I will post it. So if there are any request or something, feel free to share/ask. I want to make more fluff for the next chapter. Thanks for reading/following/leaving comments again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is it, there is the final chapter for My Weird Roommate. It surprised me to see that the story reached over 200 followers and that some of you really enjoyed it. I got a blank for a moment, thinking about how I would write the ending, but the inspiration finally showed up. I hope that you will enjoy this final chapter. There is a lot of fluff – and even a bit of drama in it. I was a little bit mad, just because I wanted to make Raven show up, but nothing came up with her so… no Raven in this chapter too (I'm sorry)!**

**Please, I would appreciate if you guys leave a comment, mostly because I would like to know how you liked the final chapter and the story in general. Thank you for reading and for the warming reviews, this means a lot for me because, again, English is not my first language and I still struggle a lot with grammar and stuff. Thank you *heart eyes***

* * *

It didn't took long before Clarke and Lexa realized that a week was a short time to be together. Abby wanted them to sleep in separate rooms, so they couldn't sleep in each other's arms and they often had to hang out with Octavia and Bellamy. It was summer time and the temperature was really great, so the siblings wanted to enjoy every moments of it. Of course, the younger Blake couldn't do anything without her best friend, so Lexa had to follow them here and there, not that she was complaining; she was with Clarke and could totally handle spending time with the other brunette.

The second day of Lexa at the Griffin's, Octavia stormed in Clarke's bedroom and woke the blonde by jumping in her bed. "Morning grumpy cat!" She said with a high-pitched voice. Clarke groaned and covered her head with blankets, trying to hide from her best friend.

"Staaaaahp O." She grunted, trying to get back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Lexa, who was awake since a few hours already, slid under the blankets to wrap her girlfriend into her arms. "Hey."

"Hey you." Clarke removed the blankets from her head and looked at the brunette with a small smile. Octavia also got under the blankets, snuggling against her best friend, taking her in sandwich with Lexa's help. "What time is it?" She managed to say, covering her mouth after yawning.

"Time to wake up, Clarkey!" Octavia smiled and the blonde pouted.

Lexa, who was still smiling at the scene, was the one to give her the answer. "It's barely 10 o'clock."

"Why are you here, O.?"

"I live here, remember?"

"I mean… in my bed? With Lexa and me?"

"Wouldn't miss the chance to do a lesbian threesome, duh." Her answer made Clarke huff.

"Get out of my room, you idiot."

"Okaaaaaay. But breakfast is made, your mom sent me to wake you up. Don't make her wait too long." Her best friend informed her, getting out of the bed and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Clarke was about to fall asleep again when her girlfriend started to slowly kiss her neck, trying to get her out of her sleepy mood. It worked well, because she got on her back to grab Lexa's head, pulling her closer to grab her lips seductively. The brunette moaned into the kiss, getting on top of Clarke without any effort.

"We don't have much time." Lexa said teasing Clarke's thighs with her hand, her lips moving to her neck again.

"Use it wisely." Clarke croaked, feeling the hand moving up to her center. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Lexa smirked and answered. "Oh, I will."

The hand slipped between her girlfriend's skin and pyjama, finally touching the warm and wet skin. Clarke's heart was racing in her chest, as she was pleasured by Lexa's finger, slowly thrusting her experienced fingers in and out of her. Lexa knew how to drive her crazy and it was working well.

"Lexa, for fuck's sake, don't stop." She opened her legs wider to let Lexa have more room to move inside her. She heard the girl chuckle a little, as she started to moan louder. She sucked on Lexa's lower lip and gently bite it.

"You mother expects us to be downstairs…" Lexa teased her girlfriend, letting her fingers run on her girlfriend's clit.

"Hmm… I don't care."

"Well, I do." She started nipping and licking Clarke's neck, removing her hand from her underwear and pyjama. It resulted by Clarke looking at her with a very, very frustrated look. "I intend to not get killed by your mother, by the end of the week."

"Are you afraid of her?"

"No, I just wanted to tease you…" Lexa winked at the girl, getting quickly out of bed and outside Clarke's room.

"You jerk!"

* * *

It took a moment for Clarke to get downstairs, but mostly because of her usual morning routine. It was 10:20 when she entered the kitchen. Octavia was sitting on the counter, her mouth filled with pancakes, while Lexa was pouring orange juice in a glass. She briefly looked at the blonde, a smirk on her lips, but got back to what she was doing.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Abby kissed her daughter's forehead and looked at her. "How are you?"

"Just a little bit tired." The younger Griffin answered.

"Good, I made some pancakes for you and there is leftovers in the fridge. I have to leave, they need me at the hospital for an emergency surgery." She sighed and gave Clarke some money. "I don't know if I'll be there for dinner, so don't wait for me. Go to the market and show how your girlfriend how the Griffins can cook."

"Or we could order pizza." Octavia proposed with a large grin.

"You can't always eat pizza, darling." The older woman said.

"Yes I can." The brunette answered, as Abby left the house.

"Pizza isn't healthy, O." Lexa told the girl. "You'll get fat before you get thirty."

"Look at this amazing body." The girl teased, moving her hand up and down her body. "I will eat whatever I want, whenever I want. If I get fat, one day, that'll be because I can no longer work out."

While Lexa and Octavia were continuing their conversation, Clarke (who was still very frustrated at Lexa for not getting her off like she wanted) sat on the counter, besides her best friend. She started eating with the plate on her lap.

"What's up with you, Clarke?" Octavia asked her, getting her out of her thoughts about how she could inflict the same treatment to Lexa.

"Me? Oh, just tired."

"Bu you just look very frustrated…" Her best friend explained.

"Maybe that's because I am frustrated." Clarke got her eyes on Lexa, staring at the girl who just choked on her orange juice. "Right, Lexa?"

"Oh." The younger brunette understood without needing Clarke to explain her why she was frustrated.

* * *

Lexa was there since a few days and she really enjoyed being around her girlfriend's family and friends. She knew it was still hard for Clarke to be home without her dad, but Abby told her many times that her daughter looked happier than ever – Lexa was aware that she might have been one of the many reasons that made Clarke happy.

Octavia, after insisting a lot so Lexa could play at her friendly soccer game, was a bit sad to hear her refusing the offer, wanting to stay with Clarke on the bleachers. They were currently in the high school's soccer field, Clarke sitting between Lexa's legs, the brunette's chin on her shoulder. They both really enjoyed sitting together like that.

Clarke's best friend was running in the field, stopping here and there to stretch a bit. There were only girls playing and Clarke could recognize some of them from her high school years. Some smiled at her and she smiled back, knowing that they recognized her too.

The game started and they enjoyed watching Octavia running around – she was really good and Lexa even admitted that she was surprized to see that the young brunette was totally in shape (even if she could eat a whole pizza without effort).

Bellamy joined the happy couple fifteen minutes after the game started, cheering for his little sister. He had always been there for her and Clarke was sometimes a bit jealous that she didn't get to have an awesome brother or sister like her best friend and Bellamy. Sure, they lived together after their parent's car accident, but they were not blood-related. And she knew Bellamy once had a thing for her.

Octavia scored and her team cheered along with Bellamy and a few other spectators in the bleachers. "You go Octavia!" Screamed her brother, waving his hands at her. She saw him and smiled. It was a friendly game, but some people were there to enjoy the game, just like Clarke, Lexa and Bellamy.

"Hey O!" Clarke screamed at her to get the younger Blake sibling's attention. "You're a wanker number nine!"

The two best friend laughed before the game continued. Lexa chuckled and gently patted the blonde's thigh. "Did you just quote 'Imagine Me and You?' Clarke?"

Bellamy nodded. "Yup, it's, like, their favourite movie ever…" He smiled at Clarke and Lexa. "I'm surprised that she haven't told you that."

"What?" She caressed Lexa's hand on her thigh. "I have a thing for brunettes."

"Ain't one of the actress playing in Game of Thrones too?" Asked Bellamy.

"Yup, I think she plays Cersei." Lexa answered, giving a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

They started talking about Game of Thrones and how Bellamy was a huge fan of Jon Snow. They didn't paid much more attention to the game, but they all cheered when Octavia goaled.

The friendly soccer game finally ended and Octavia joined them. Everyone was getting home, but Clarke noticed three young man and she recognized them from high school. They were total bullies back then, always annoying Clarke without any mercy.

"Hey Blake!" Said one guy, walking towards them. "I'd still bang your little sister anytime, damn she's hot in those shorts."

Murphy had always been Bellamy's enemy. "What did you say about my sister?"

"Bell, let it go." His sister said, grabbing his arm to pull him away. "I'd never touch those fuckboys, even if we were the last one alive on Earth. Go fuck yourself, Murphy."

"Let's go, guys." Clarke said, starting to walk away.

"Isn't it Miss Clarke Griffin! Hey, do you still cry at the mention of your daddy, Princess?"

Clarke stopped at the mention of her dad and Lexa looked at Murphy, bringing her hands into fists. She resisted the need to punch that guy, just because engaging a fight with him would resolve nothing. She tried to talk to him instead, with a cold ass tone and a very serious face. No one should ever talk to Clarke like this, yet bring up her dad's death. "Would you, please, leave us alone?"

She saw Clarke's eyes about to shed some tears. She was looking at the grass and Lexa knew, even before seeing her in that state, that it was a really touchy subject to talk of. Murphy looked pleased by how he made the blonde feel and Lexa's throat was sore.

"And you are..?" Another one of the young men spoke, getting a little bit closer to them again.

"Not enjoying that you are bothering my friends."

"Aww, that's cute, how chivalrous of you. But really, mind your own business, darling."

Lexa walked towards him and looked at Murphy in the eyes. "Want to keep that tongue of yours?" She grabbed his collar, not scared of the two other young men. "Perhaps I should shove it down your throat."

The two other started laughing and Clarke knew things would escalate quickly if she doesn't do anything. "Lexa, he's not worth it, believe me." She was controlling herself, because she didn't wanted to allow Murphy and his buddies to see her cry again, letting them know that they still somehow had power over her, just like when they were in high school.

Lexa slowly released Murphy's collard and sighed loudly when he said that 'she was like Clarke's guard dog'. They soon lost interest in bothering Clarke and her friends, because they didn't paid enough attention to them.

When they were finally far enough from the three bullies, Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand. "This guy is a dick."

"He always was." Bellamy answered, giving a concerned look to the girls around him.

* * *

After the really unpleasant encounter with Murphy and his probably two only friends, they went straight home to watch the latest Game of Thrones episodes on Netflix. Clarke was not feeling very well, so she wanted to stay home and just be in Lexa's arms. They were all sitting on the couch, watching TV and they all fell asleep around 2 o'clock in the morning.

Abby entered the house after her long shift at the hospital; she needed to do an emergency surgery from a car accident's victim, but couldn't save the severely injured teenager – she knew when she saw him that she couldn't do much for him, but she tried to save him anyway. The three first hours of her shift had been both horrible and exhausting.

She opened the front door and found the four young adults sleeping on the couch. She saw Clarke sleeping with her girlfriend, all cuddled up together, and enjoyed the smile on her daughter's lips. Abby understood how Lexa was important for Clarke and she was happy that she found love.

"Hey mom." The younger Griffin woke up and looked at the time. "How was work?"

"Like the usual. You should wake your friends, sleeping on the couch is not very comfortable."

Clarke nodded and shook slightly Lexa, who opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde. Abby thought that they were really cute together. Octavia yawned and groaned something not understandable and Bellamy helped his sister to get to her own room.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep. I have tomorrow off, perhaps we should make something together." The older Griffin smiled and kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Yeah we should."

Lexa went to her room, but was soon joined by Clarke, who mostly just wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend and sleep. The brunette was almost already sleeping and found comfort with Clarke's chest against her back. She was also too tired to protest about sharing the same bed, because it was warm and she missed that so much before she could join Clarke in her hometown.

"Sweet dreams, Clarke."

"You too. I love you." The blonde kissed her shoulder and Lexa sighed at the brief contact of her lips on her skin.

"Me too."

* * *

The next few days at Clarke's house went pretty well for Lexa and her girlfriend; they totally forgot what happened with Murphy and his douchebags, after Octavia's friendly soccer game. They went shopping together, they made cookies, listened at movies and TV shows, played cardboard games and even got drunk one night, when Abby was occupied at the hospital. Things were pretty good and they even shared their bed one more time, mostly because there were nobody to tell them not to or supervise their every moves.

They always had been a very sexually active couple, but they were more lately because they haven't seen each other in weeks and they wanted to catch up the time. Clarke's best friend even walked on them a few times – not that she didn't look for it, not knocking and announcing herself.

Day six was the last full day they would spend together before Lexa had to take the train to go home. She had so much fun with Clarke and wanted to stay, but her parents wouldn't afford it. Lexa had to work and get through the summer without even seeing her girlfriend – and that would be incredibly hard. Skyping was not the same than being physically with someone and the brunette sure knew that long distance relationship were really hard for a couple.

Lexa and Clarke enjoyed going at the restaurant and it was a quite romantic evening. They were both wearing really cute dresses – and Lexa, of course, had to borrow one because she wasn't the type of girl to own dresses.

The blonde drove back home and they sat on the porch, not willing to go inside and face the fact that, in only a few hours, Lexa would be on the train, after kissing Clarke goodbye, on her way to her home. The blonde was deep in her thoughts when her girlfriend threw her arm around her shoulders, dragging their bodies closer. Clarke opened her mouth and closed it, seeking for her words, apparently.

"Lexa." She said softly, only to get her attention – even if she already had it. "I love you. Like, really."

"I love you too, Clarke. Like, 'really'." The brunette winked at her and kissed her cheek. "What's on your mind? You seem tense, all of a sudden."

"I'm afraid to lose you. We won't spend that much time together this summer and it scares me, because I don't want us to be different when I'll get back to you."

"You don't have to be, Clarke… you know how I am around people, I don't especially fit well." Lexa answered while caressing the blonde's arm. "We'll still Skype and text each other, I know it sucks and I would really love to be with you all summer too, but… we can, at least, talk to each other."

"You know, you're right. I should not be scared, sorry."

"To be honest, I was too. It's not like I… I really talk about how I feel about things, you know that." Lexa took a deep breath. "I will miss you and I somehow know that it will only fuels my love for you."

"You always say that speeches and telling your feelings are not your thing, but I don't see why." Clarke smiled and leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder. "You can really get to me when you want it."

"Thank you, it means a lot for me. I understand that talking about future can be a very serious thing, you know, and scary… but I need you in my life. Thinking that only a second could change everything… I don't know what I'll do without you, Clarke."

"Yeah, that's kind of why I want to be with you whenever I can." Clarke waited just a second before she keeps going. "When my father died… I pushed people away because I never wanted to get hurt again like that. I miss him so much, Lexa. I wish you could have met him…" She hold back her tears. "He would have liked you for sure, because you are so genuine and beautiful. If only he knew how much I care about you…" Nope, she couldn't hold the tears back anyway.

"Abby said that you have his generosity and compassion, she is right. I would have like to meet him, too, sweetheart." Lexa saw Clarke's tears and lifted her hands to wipe them and cup her face. "I can't promise you anything, Clarke, because life is always full of surprises. But I know one thing; you will not get rid of me so soon, you can be sure that I'll stick with you as long as I can." She kissed her girlfriend's forehead, brushing her hair softly.

"You've seen me in my worse state and even helped me pulling down my pants, so I could use the bathroom, so I don't think I will ever get rid of you, darling." Clarke scoffed and she smiled, closing her eyes. She was happy and that was all that mattered to Lexa.

"Way to romanticize things." Lexa slowly kissed the blonde, pulling her closer against her chest, just because she felt the need to have her tightly wrapped into her arms. "I love you, Clarke Griffin."

"And I love you too, Lexa Woods."


End file.
